A Moment To Remember
by skysplits19
Summary: Misu and Shingyouji's life had been blissful than ever, but when a tragedy strikes will Misu be able to cope upon losing Shingyouji he would encounter someone and he exactly looks like his deceased love. Who is this guy and can Misu be able to love him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **As I am still doing one of my multi-chapter still in work I decided to write a new one which ignites my idea. I became so over excited since my opportunities in writing stories again became big since the I already passed my thesis which makes me happy. Hyahho~i ( ´θ｀)ノ. For those who had missed me(even no one did hahaha) I missed you too. By the way to **Serenity-Cha**n I was surprised seeing my name as one of your favorite Author I became more inspired thank you coming from one of my most favorite author it's empowering me to write again To **Akkadia** that also urge me I love you with all my heart .

**I do not own Takumi-kun not even the pair but I am totally devoted to them. I do own the plot though **

* * *

These are some of the days that Misu and Shingyouji are together at home; its weekends and they don't have any class at all. The young man woke up early gazing lovingly at his lover who is sleeping heavily. Shingyouji gently put his fingers and playfully caressed his face he put his lips next to his ears and whispered.

"Arata-san I love you." He said as he got up and put his shirt on and head towards the kitchen to prepare for their breakfast. As he turns on the stove he looks for the plates and cooked happily for his lover.

Misu woke up seeing the young man not beside him he got up and went ahead towards the kitchen and embraced from behind.

"Ohayou, Arata-san just sit there breakfast will be ready." Shingyouji said as he kissed him on his cheeks.

Misu do what his young lover told him and keep staring as he finished preparing their food. Shingyouji put the food at the table and sit beside him as they eat their food Shingyouji put the carrots on his lover's plate.

"Hey Shingyouji, what are you doing?" asked Misu.

"You need those more than I do, and don't complain you should eat those even you hate them." Shingyouji teasingly told him, feeling proud of bossing Misu around.

"Baka, you just hate carrots that's why." Misu told him while busily eating his eggs.

"Nee I was thinking what can we do today." Shingyouji excitedly asked him.

"Study?" Misu answered.

"But it's weekends." Shingyouji pouted.

"I'm just kidding we will clean the house for today, though I need to read my Medicine Book we have exams next week." Misu said as he stand up finally finished his food and head towards his room to get his book.

Shingyouji did admire Misu earnestness when it somes to his studies, he never change he is still this type of man who is very devoted to his studies. He started cleaning the house telling his lover to just focus in his studies and he will do the chores.

"Here." Shingyouji gave him his drinks, with a post-it note of a smile trying to cheer Misu up.

"What's this?" Misu asked confusedly.

"A tea made with love." Shingyouji answered while going back to his cleaning.

Misu shake his head seeing his lover still never change his childhood attitude this made him love him so much, his understanding in his busy schedule and continuous support for him and his strange way of cheering him up when he feel tired from studying.

Shingyouji tired of cleaning their house, sat on the chair and decided to do studying as well where Misu hand him a tea same with what he did with a note of a smile. Shingyouji laughed and thanked him. As they are now both reading they're notes for the phone rang the young man hurriedly answered it.

"Hello, Hayama-san! Dinner? Sure will be there by 6pm." Shingyouji hanged up the phone and informed Misu that they will go to Takumi and Gii's place.

"Can we?" Shingyouji asked him filled with hope that his lover would give an answer.

Misu looked at him and ruffled his hair. "Of course, we'll go there." Shingyouji smiled and tried to cheer but suddenly he feels his head aching.

"Shingyouji, seems like your migraine is attacking again." Misu worriedly told him.

"Yeah I'll just take some painkillers." Shingyouji went and look for his medicine in the cabinet and drink it.

As he got back beside Misu, he informed him that it has occurred very often where Shingyouji brushed off the topic and told Misu that Misu also experience headache like him.

"I think the one that should be careful is you Arata-san you're more overwork than me." Shingyouji jokingly told him.

"Haven't you gone to a Neurologist? I was thinking that headache started when we were in the hot springs you accidentally slipped when you were hurrying downstairs.

"That's nonsense! I was given medication there and it had been like two months already, maybe I am getting this seeing you every day being busy with your studies." Shingyouji told him pointing the thick books of his lover.

"Don't tell me you're getting jealous with my Medicine books." Misu teasingly asked him.

"N-no I am not, I know I have been in love with a guy that is so smart I am used to it." Shingyouji said as he stands up and took their glass and went to wash them.

Exactly 6pm both of them arrived at Gii and Takumi's place, Shingyouji who is so excited to see them again rang the doorbell, it was Takumi who opened the door where he was greeted by their former kouhai.

"I am glad you made it." Gii greeted them as they went inside.

"If I will decline Hayama's invitation, this guy here." He said ruffling the young man's hair again. "He will go berserk at me." Misu said as sat on the sofa.

"Nee Shingyouji-kun how about you helped me let's set up the table." Takumi said grabbing the young man's hand.

"What's with the sudden invitation Saki?" Misu asked his former rival.

"We just want to see you both and maybe I am just not used to not seeing you every day." Gii answered.

"That's new Saki don't tell me you missed me, the guy that seems to antagonize you." Misu sardonically answered.

"Yeah, actually I also owe it to you us being together Takumi and me," Gii said as he hand him a glass of water.

"I for one also owe you why I still have Shingyouji, maybe if you haven't done that stupid plan of going to the place where Sagara-senpai and I met, I would not be able to realize how much Shingyouji means to me." Misu said looking at his rival, as they smiled at each other it has showed that they had buried their rivalry that had started in Shidou and became good friends ready to stand by each other side.

At the kitchen, Takumi and Shingyouji are busy taking out the plates and other utensils. They are wondering what their respective are doing.

"I am glad they are now getting along." Shingyouji remarked.

"Same for me, Shingyouji what's in your nose?" Hayama pointed at Shingyouji.

Shingyouji hold his nose and see blood gushed out, Hayama hand him a handkerchief and looks worried.

"This could be due to weather change, let's go." Shingyouji told his former senpai.

After dinner they bid their goodbye and returned home. In their room Shingyouji's headache stacked again good thing Misu was in the bathroom so he was able to calm it before the older man see it again. He decided to do what his lover told him earlier to go to a doctor to check about his condition.

As Misu enter the room, he lies beside him. He embraced the young man kissing him in his temple.

"Oyasumi."Misu said.

"Oyasumi Arata-san." Shingyouji buried his face in the older man's chest and drift into his sleep.

It is first day of class again where he was greeted by one of his senpai who is Misu's classmate Akira Haibara.

"Haibara-senpai." Shingyouji greeted him.

"Morning, hey do you already know the news?" he asked.

"What news?" The young guy curiously asked.

As Haibara told him the news Shingyouji almost jumped out of the bench.

"Outstanding Student Award?" Shingyouji said looking surprised.

"The awarding will be later so you better attend I know he'll be happy seeing you there. Or prepare something special for him." His senpai said.

Shingyouji is incredibly proud of his lover he is planning to drop by the convenience store to buy something to prepare for this once in a lifetime celebration. After all his class ended; he decided to just surprise him at home so he sent a message to his lover that he can't attend the awarding.

At the convenience store as he finished buying all the things he need he went through the cashier but suddenly he feels like his vision is getting blurry, suddenly he collapse and one of the clerk hurriedly approached him and sent him to the hospital.

At the awarding ceremony, Haibara wondered why Shingyouji is not yet around to where his classmate told him that the young man is preparing a surprise for him to where he was teased by his friend of how lucky he is and remarking Shingyouji as being irreplaceable.

"If you leave Shingyouji I will really hunt you down and beat you up!" Haibara jokingly told his friend.

"That's nonsense!" _I'll never leave the guy that is so compatible with me._ "Misu thought as he wears a smile.

"If you're not my friend I'll pursue Shingyouji, that guy is like a rare diamond to find." Remarked his friend.

"Just give it up." Misu said.

At the awarding, his phone suddenly ring seeing Shingyouji's name on the caller ID he excuse his self and answer the phone call.

"I am in the auditorium now, is there anything you need?" Misu asked.

_This is from NTT Medical Center we had a patient named Kanemitsu Shingyouj, he was sent here because he collapse while he was on the convenience store we saw you phone number in the dialed number, that's why we contact you._

"What!" Misu asked looking worried about his lover. "Ok I'll go there right away."

Haibara followed him outside and asked what had happened, and to tell him that the awarding is starting now.

"Haibara, can you take the award for me? Shingyouji was sent to the hospital I better go there as soon as possible." Misu said as he run off and take a bus.

At the hospital, Shingyouji finally regain consciousness as he woke up, he can't remember what had happened he saw the nurse attending on him.

"Anou what happened?" Shingyouji asked.

"You lose consciousness, so the clerk from the store sent you to the hospital." The nurse answered.

"Oh I see, Arata-san?" Shingyouji looking surprised seeing Misu sleeping beside his hospital bed

"He's there for almost 4hours looks worried when he saw you." The nurse commented as she left the two of them alone.

Misu finally woke up relieved seeing Shingyouji stating at him.

"Shingyouji, are you feeling better?" he asked holding the young man's hand.

"Yeah, mou I was not able to prepare anything for our celebration." Shingyouji said sadly.

"That's ok, Haibara took it in my behalf." Said Misu as he peel one of the apple he bought in store near the hospital.

"I am sorry;, I am always a burden to you." Shingyouji lowered his head.

"I think seeing you safe is more important than a lousy trophy don't you think." Misu poked his cheeks to make him smile.

By morning Shingyouji is still at the hospital where Misu left a note of going back after his class to bring him back home, he left some of his clothes and some money to use just in case he gets hungry.

One of the doctor went to Shingyouji's room talk to him to tell him the results of his tests.

"Takahashi-sensei." Shingyouji greet his doctor.

"I heard you'll be out by afternoon may I have a word with you?" The elder man asked him.

As they went through the doctor's room he checked the results send to him by one of the neurologists who also did a check up on his occasional headache.

"What does it say? You see I am also having some migraines lately." Shingyouji remarked.

"The result of the inspection, a cerebral aneurism was found, it could cause a higher blood pressure if we leave it like this worst thing that could happen is either you lose all your memories or you will no longer live that long. I recommend a quick treatment." His doctor said.

"Can this be due to the accident i encountered before?" the young man asked.

"What accident?" His doctor questioned him.

"You see two months ago I fell into the stairs and hit my head but, when they examined me i was told nothing was wrong." Shingyouji said.

"If I took the operation how high is the possibility it would be successful?" the young man asked him.

"In 70% of the cases the operation is successful, 30% I would suggest not to talk about it now, I was thinking to extend your stay in this hospital for at least five more days so we could still do some additional check and do an operation as soon as possible." The doctor recommended him.

Shingyouji tried to control his tears being shocked by the news he received. He went back to his room He sank to the ground, drawing up his knees he fold in himself he uncontrollably cried upon hearing the dreadful news. He kept looking at his phone with Misu's picture imagining what would happen if he left Arata-san.

_Is this really worse, why is the world so cruel to me_ _why now?i am sorry I feel like I won't be able to live to your expectations. I don't want this I should have a lot of confidence buti don't have confidence in myself… _Shingyouji's thoughts and worries that is now starting to disturbed him.

By the afternoon, Misu hurriedly packed his things and hurriedly went to the hospital where he met Takumi and Gii is heading there as well to visit Shingyouji and be with him upon his release from the hospital.

"I am glad we can see Shingyouji today we can do a celebration once we go out from the hospital." Takumi happily suggest.

"Party again? He just stayed there for a day Hayama." Misu said.

As they arrived at the hospital they looked at the nurse panicking.

"Yeah the patient from Rm 306 he went missing an hour ago." The nurse said.

"What could have happened?" The other one replied.

"Nee Misu isn't that Shingyouji's room?" Hayama asked him.

Misu gave him a wide eyed reaction and rushed towards the young man's place seeing it empty. Even his bag is nowhere to be found no letter left, Misu run outside the hospital being chased by Gii as he pants realizing he can no longer find his whereabouts he decided to look for him the next day making sure to be able to have him back in his arms again.

* * *

Where did Shingyouji go?

Will Misu be able to find him?

Find out on the next chapter and I hope you do enjoy the first chapter. I do apologize for some errors in advance. (｀ェ´；)


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **So Shingyouji went missing after learning his sickness, I am sorry for some lack of medical information but I did tried hard. I was thinking so hard how will I do it trying to research facts for me to at least polish it I hope you would still enjoy it I guess but thank you for your efforts of reading my stories oh i would like to thank **LottieWolf95** for adding my stories in her favorite list. I put past conversation in Italic font I hope that doesn't confuse you guys ^^ for those who take time to read this story thank you so much though I am still in work with one of my latest chapter and about the poems I made before I might still do some of them so just wait for it ok? Amai-Oshima is a beach in Kyushu I kind of check it in the net ^^.

**I do not own Takumi-kun nor the pair just the storyline I also credit some News I see that I edit to be used in these story** **though I edit it.**

* * *

Misu is still upset of not finding Shingyouji, he wonder why would his lover will be gone without any explanation he tried to call him through his phone but the number could not be reached, he punched the wall of the hospital where Gii tried to calm him down.

"Calm down? You're asking to do that while I have no idea where he went or why he suddenly left!" Misu trying to compose himself being reminded that they are in the premises of the hospital. He heard some of the nurses talking about his disappearance and tried to eavesdrop.

"He looks so sad after his meeting with Dr. Takahashi maybe he told him a bad news that's why." The nursed said.

"Really?" the other nurse trying to confirm what she heard.

Misu approached them and asked him where the doctor is and if he is available. As he went to his room he also had heard the young man's disappearance.

"I see this is bad." Remarked the elder man.

"Bad?" Misu confusedly asked.

"His chronic severe headache will prevent him from living a normal life. i advice him to get an operation as soon as possible and he is supposed to stay here 5 more days instead of being released today as planned."

"You mean Shingyouji's body is…" Misu put his hand to his face can't accept the news he is getting now.

"Seems like he had been pushed to his limit. You need to find him as soon as possible." The doctor told him.

He excused himself as he is attending another patient and Misu thank him for giving that information. As he went outside Takumi and Gii approached and was shock when they learn about their former kouhai's condition.

Back at Misu's apartment the lover stayed with him so they could be able to comfort their friend. After some hours he asked them to leave him alone, respecting his decision they left but promised him to help Misu to find his lover.

Being along in the apartment he reminisce their moment together, when Shingyouji moved in with him and suggest him to do some remodeling of the house. How they almost fight just because of arguing over the food to prepare. And when Shingyouji made fun of his sleeping face doodling on it. When he got sick where Shingyouji was almost awake taking care of him.

He went into their room and stare at his pictures, during their Tanabata Day in Shidou where he surprised him wearing a bunny costume. He tried hard to do things is never used to but he still for the young man.

He asked for a leave in school and start to look for him, he decided to go first to Shidou hoping he could find him since he knew that is one of the place Shingyouji would never forget and would go to. After an hour he had arrive in his former school.

Upon entering the school, some student knew him and paid respect to his arrival. As he stroll around the place memories of Shingyouji suddenly come back to him. Whenever he followed him around. He closed his eyes remember those times when they are going back from their first "date".

_"I like it your back."_

_"Huh?" Misu asked confusedly._

_"_"_Back when I passed the test for Shidou I went looking for you right away. Running around here and there until I could see this back. Then as you promised you told me your first name and for some reason you liked me. And from then on I was always waking behind you like this watching your back like this."_

_Misu just stared at him when he was saying those words…_

_"But." Misu was wating for what the young man would tell him "After all I might not be able to stay beside you like this forever?"_

Misu's hand gripped tighter as he feel everything all coming back to him. "Is this what you mean that you may not be able to stay beside me?" Misu went inside the hall and suddenly he stopped by the council room, he checked if there are any student, seeing the place empty he went inside, he touched the table and see the chair which is positioned in the place where his lover used to seat while watching him doing his papers.

As he continues to walked along the hall, he met Shimada-sensei their school Principal.

"Shingyouji was here?" Misu exclaimed upon hearing it from the old man.

"Yes but he left afterwards when I saw him. Did something happen Misu?" his former teacher asked worriedly.

"N-nothing sensei, Thank you so much and it's glad seeing you again." Misu left the teacher's lounge as he went outside he also saw Matsumoto-sensei talking with someone over the phone.

"Misu?" Matsumoto looked surprised seeing him.

He bowed to pay respect to his former teacher and head back to Tokyo. Even when he got back into school after his lecture ended he would still make time to look around in other places where Shingyouji could go to but to no avail he was not able to find him.

He also went to a park where they had their date during their anniversary but he was not able to see him there.

He went home hopeless that he could still find the young man. As he got back into his room he can't concentrate with his lover still missing it feels like he is not in the mood to do anything at all. He suddenly stared at the corkboard where there was an image of a beach where they promise to go once the school break begins.

_"Amami-Oshima?" Misu staring at the picture the young man cut from a magazine._

_"Yes I was thinking what if we go here just the two of us school break." Shingyouji cheerfully told him._

_"Summer has just finished why are you planning in advance?" asked Misu._

_"Because I know you well, you're the type of person that is very allergic of saying yes especially in this kind of outing and besides I think this place looks romantic isn't it?" remarked Shingyouji._

_"Here we go again your being childish about stuff." He commented brushing off the topic._

_"Please let's go here one the school break begins." Shingyouji pleaded his eyes were filled with hope that Misu will give a satisfactory answer._

_"Alright we'll go there together promise." He sticks out his little finger making Misu to promise him that they will go to that place._

_"Pinky promise, if I lie, I will drink 1000 needles, and cut my pink." Chanted the young man insisting Misu to say it with him._

_"So childish." Commented Misu._

_"Alright! So I will put it here so that you won't forget about your promise, every day you will see that picture and remember that we will go here." Shingyouji happily pinned it and hugged Misu._

"Baka! We still need to go to this place." Misu said as he tried to go back into his studying.

It was almost 2 weeks but still he can't still find Shingyouji, he phoned his lover's family where his grandmother was so worried upon hearing the news, with this Misu concluded that he is not there as well.

In the chemistry laboratory as they we're doing experiments Misu accidentally broke one of the test tubes as he picked one of the shards pricked into his fingers, Haibara assist him and put bandage into the wounded finger.

During their break time they had a conversation about Shingyouji, and even his friend was worried since he can't still be found. Gii and Takumi also phoned him to give him update if they find any news about their former kouhai.

Misu is already hopeless he wants to give up but he can't he still wants to exert effort to find him, as he prepare some food to eat the plate he is holding suddenly slipped into his hands, felt like having a bad omen as this happened twice in a day.

He turned on the television and suddenly sees the news about an accident in Tokyo Expressway.

**"14 killed in Tokyo expressway accident**

**Fourteen people were killed and ten others were injured after a bus in which they were traveling was crushed between a trailer and a truck on an expressway in Tokyo's Koto Ward. According to police, a gas leaked cause the explosion of the vehicle.**

**The accident occurred at around 6:25 p.m. when the station wagon was hit from behind by a truck being driven by a 59-year-old man, TBS reported. It then collided with the trailer in front, causing extensive damage to the vehicle, killing four of the men, police said. **

**The driver of the truck, who has been named as Niigaki Takeshi, was quoted by police as saying he wasn't paying proper attention to the road ahead."**

Misu with his eyes fixed in the news, suddenly his phone rings, thinking it should be his young lover he hurriedly answer the phone.

"Hello?" Misu was shocked and suddenly he glanced back at the TV. "Yes I'll be there right away." He hurried change his clothes took the key of his apartment. He reaches for his mobile phone and calls someone to accompany him.

"Saki, do you have time?" Misu asked his rival over the phone.

As they arrived at the place, Gii was shocked with people injured inside the hospital, Misu frantically look for Shingyouji, as Gii asked him if he had find to the young man there. Misu stands motionless seeing a corpse covered with a blanket, what made him that way was seeing the badly burned corpse was holding a necklace. Gii who had also seen the young man's body lowered his head expressing his sorrow.

Misu clearly remember that necklace was the one he gave to the young man on his birthday last year when Shingyouji insisted of wanting it for his birthday. His lover was first upset because he thought Misu did not give him any gift.

_"Arata-san, you're so mean! You really did not buy that neck lace I want." Shingyouji pouted after he blew his candles._

_"Why buy that stuff, aren't you happy you have a cake and aren't you surprise with my preparation." Misu asked him._

_"But.." Shingyouji said gloomingly._

_"Can you get the slicer in the cabinet, I am hungry already." He requested his lover._

_Shingyouji walked towards the cabinet mumbling how bad he wanted that necklace, as he opened the cabin he was surprised to see a box wrapped up, he look at Misu looking away from him pretending not to know about the gift. He hurriedly open it and was surprise to see the necklace he wanted so badly._

_"Arata-san" he walked towards Misu and hugged him tightly._

_"Happy birthday Shingyouji." The older man kissed him on his lips and he put the necklace to him and thanked him all over again._

"Misu." Gii tried to comfort his former rival.

Misu run towards one of the police officers. And asked him about one of the victims.

"Are you one of the victim's relatives?" The police asked him.

"No we are his friend." Gii answered since Misu is not on his own mind to take any interrogation. "Do you have his belongings?" he continue to asked the policeman.

He assisted them and confirmed that it was the young man's properties. Misu clenched tightly into his lover bag as he opened them nothing is missing even his University ID was inside it. He went back seeing Shingyouji gone in a tragic way, he held him tightly no longer care if other people will see him as he breakdown in tears.

As they head home, Misu asked Gii to go away and, he was informed by his rival that the body will be cremated and he will help him to prepare a funeral for him.

As he left Misu stepped into his room he felt so weak. His tears filling are his eyes. He felt so useless. He felt like this world is against him completely. He tried his hard to show the guy how much he loved him but he will end up losing him. Misu buried his face in his palms. He fell on his knees. He could not hold it any longer. Finally… he broke down. The person named Misu Arata has finally broke down.

Misu cries as hard as he can. Tears after tears and sobs after sobs. His heart is being throbbed and ripped apart. Right now he wanted nothing but warmth of embrace. He felt so weak and too weak even to stand on his feet anymore. The burden that he has held felt heavier than ever. The things that happened. The things that he chose to be happening. It's suffocating him so badly. His whole body is aching. His head is spinning. He felt like is eyes were going to pop out.

The memories…

The pain…

The angst…

The rage…

They were all overpowering him. The memory that he had with the man who had changed him. They are all here. Misu lost his sense but he is still striving to get them back. He felt anger engulfs his sanity away. He can't help but to blame his self. He felt so mad of himself. His whole body is shaking. His eyes turned red with rage. Misu quickly stands up on his feet and pulled his hair.

"Aaaaarrrrgggggggggg!" He screams as loud as he could.

* * *

What would happen now to Misu?

Is it really Shingyouji that died in the accident?

Will his friends be able to cope up with his loss?

Find out next chapter, in advance I do apologize for some errors made in this chapter.


	3. The Last Goodbye

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Alright, I have finally done the third chapter where I kind of make it short. SInce I am doing for a fast forward type of story. To **june-chan **you should go to work ok? It's challenging to do thins but I tried to take a shot hope you at least enjoy it.

**I do not own TAKUMI-KUN nor the pair just the storyline and some inspiration any OC I add are mine.**

* * *

At the day, Shingyouji's funeral all of his friends attended the ceremony even his former schoolmayes were there. Takumi can't stop crying only to be comforted by his lover. Toshihisa who was in shocked and hurriedly went to pay respect to his former kouhai along with Akaike who seems to can't accept their friend's fate. Izumi and Yoshizawa were both heartbroken as well still can't believe to his early demise.

Misu just stayed beside the young man;s urn quietly sitting there even his friends tried to encourage to have some food. Sagara-senpai also visits the funeral offering his condolence to his former kouhai.

Misu only stood up when he saw his lover's grandmother visited them as he help him to walk to the urn he tried to comfort her as the old woman cry not accepting the fact that his grandson left him. Misu's attitude suddenly changes when he spotted Shingyouji's parents in the funeral.

"Obaa-chan why did you let them go here." Asked Misu clenching his fist, he knew his lover's suffering due to their neglecting and being selfish not thinking of the young man's feeling when they decide to complete their divorce leaving Shingyouji with no option but to stay away from them.

"With all due respect, I would ask you to get out of this place now." Misu said in cold tone.

"Please, Misu we want to see our son, we want to apologize to him." The young man's mother said

"Apologize? After what you have done to your son you have the nerve to come here?" Misu said losing his calmness only to be restrained by Gii reminding him that no matter what they have done to Shingyouji he is still his parents.

"They should have not come here." Murmured Misu.

"Misu, this is their son's funeral you should understand if you feel like you lode something important they feel it ten times more than you do, no matter what they had done they are still his parents." Gii reminded him.

"I can't believe this is really happening how could someone like Shingyouji would have this kind of fate? He never wronged anyone." Said Takumi.

"Death is like a game it is full of surprises that you can't expect, even we hate it but it's his time to leave from us." Akaike told him.

"But there a lot of people that are so bad, but why him? Why won't those corrupt officials or those criminal just die why should it be Shingyouji?" Izumi added.

"I am really worried about Misu, he was so used being with Shingyouji, I just hope he really won't do something stupid." Takumi commented.

"Don't think that way Hayama, we know Misu knows how to be resilient though Shingyouji's lost is indeed a big blow to him." Akaike said as everyone nodded.

After the funeral finished, Misu decided to throw his lover's ash to the sea, where he dreamed of going before this tragedy happened.

His friends and the young man's family are crying bidding there last farewell to him. Misu gently let the wind take his ashes towards the sea.

_Shingyouji, here's the sea that you dreamed of. I will promise you that I'll never forget you. I can never say goodbye to you but I want to say thank you, for the memories you shared with me I love you my one true love._

As the last bits of his lover's ash slipped his hands he looked to the see seeing Shingyouji walking towards the sea bidding goodbye to him. Everyone left except the young man's friend and Misu.

"Goodbye my sweet prince, sleep tight we will never forget you." Izumi said.

"Thank you for the memories and being the best friend I ever had." Takumi said while he leans on to his lover.

"Keep your smile share it to all the people you'll meet in heaven." Gii said.

As the sun goes down, everyone went into their separate ways, Misu decided to look at the sea one last time.

As he went home he tried to pack all of Shingyouji's belongings he suddenly sees his lover's DV recorder where they have some videos together. He remembered when Shingyouji grabbed him to film him beside an old man's picture.

_The young man stand beside it and Misu just smirked at him pushing the record button._

"_I swear, I, Shingyouji Kanemitsu be it 100 years or 500 years later even if your face is covered with wrinkles this deep I will only love Misu-Arata." Shingyouji said while his right hand is raised u._

"_Really?" Misu asked him._

"_You will know it then." Shingyouji teasingly answered as he stuck out his tounge. He proceeds to look around and even film the two of them together where Misu was reluctant to do so._

Misu laughed a little seeing it and finally turning it off, as he close the packages he again break down into tears he went into the bathroom and washed his face to cover up what's flowing into his face.

Back in school, he tried to do well again and still become one of the top students in their University. He was called by his dean into his office where he received a good news.

"America?" Misu asked.

"I submitted one of your essays about **CORONARY VASOSPASM: SIGNS, SYMPTOMS, RISK FACTORS AND MANAGEMENT **and they love it, New York University School of Medicine is offering you a scholarship there you can learn more things I would suggest if you would accept their offer.

"But I…" Misu trying to object to his dean's suggestion.

"This is a once in a lifetime, Misu there's more in New York."

Misu nodded in agreement and told his dean that he will be accepting his their offer, he do it for two reasons, one; like his dean said this is an opportunity and if Shingyouji would learn about it he would also encourage him to take it. Two: Being away might at least ease his pain.

After a week, as Misu packed all his belongings, with all of his lover's belongings left except for their albums together and the necklace he once gave to him. As he reaches Narita Airport, his parents went to bid goodbye to him as well as his friends.

"We'll visit you there once Takumi and I went there next summer." Gii told him.

"I'll be meeting you the Saki." Misu reached his hand for his rival to shake.

"Arata, you take care my son, make us proud." His mother told him as lovingly embraced her son.

"I will." Misu said.

"If Shingyouji is only here he will be very proud of you." His dad commented.

"I know."

As he heard his flight number being called he get ready and bid them goodbye. As he entered the plane he seat there still trying to think of his lover. As the flight take off Misu he look at the clouds.

_Can you see me Shingyouji? I promise I will fulfill my dreams, and as you had said before 100 years or 500 years I will only have you in my heart._

* * *

What would happen to Misu?

Will he succeed in his life?

Find out next chapter, sorry it is just a short one, though I kind of intend it and sorry for errors in advance


	4. New Chapter, New Life

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **Whew! So i have finally added the next chapter everything will be fastforward to 3 years after. I hope you enjoy I don't know what to say I guess I'm lost at words.

**I do not own TAKUMI-KUN nor the pair just the storyline and the OC enjoy!**

* * *

After 3 years spending his time in America, Misu finally decided to continue his profession in his hometown. Takumi and Gii are still together also living in New York. Whenever they travel there they would normally go out with Misu.

"So you are really going back to Japan?" Takumi asked him.

"Tomorrow is my flight; I will start my work in NTT Medical Center as an assistant doctor." Said Misu while he sipped into his coffee.

"Well, we might visit Japan by next month Takumi has a lot of events here, and my father needs me here since we have many new clients."

"By the way are going to visit him?"

"Of course he might be angry it's been a long time since we haven't met." Misu said.

"We're really sorry if we can't go with you."

"It's ok." Misu looked at his watch. "I better go ahead I need to go back to the hospital to get my clearance and to pack my bags.

After going to the hospital, he returns home and started to pack his things. He feels excited but at the same time he still feel the sorrow of going back to his hometown thinking of his demise lover. The next day as scheduled Misu finally left New York and head back to Japan.

After almost 14 hours of his flight he finally arrived home, he head back to his apartment where he and Shingyouji used to live. Looking around that nothing has changed he unpack his things and decided to take some rest first.

The next day, as he planned he travel to Kyushu to visit the island where he had left his lover. As he look around it was serene and a tranquilizing feeling being just alone in that place. He runs towards the sea and shout with all his might.

"SHINGYOUJI! HAVE YOU BEEN WELL! SHINGYOUJI! Misu almost out of breath.

_Just like a fool I always thought we are going to last forever, I really want to see you again Shingyouji._

After some hours spending time there he decided to visit his parents so he head back to Tokyo. He was surprised when he saw his mother prepare a surprise party for him. She run towards him and hugged him tightly as his father pats his shoulder.

"Arata, I am glad you come back here." She held his face delighted seeing him again.

"I'll be starting my work next Monday. That's why I dropped by here to see you." Said Misu as he smiled to his parents.

"Come! I prepare some of your favorite food, will you stay here for the night?" his mother asked him.

"No, I have a meeting with Ishikawa-sensei in the morning so he can help me get acquainted with the place so I'll just stay the apartment."

"You really returned to that place." His mom sadly said knowing he is still not over Shingyouji.

"I just feel comfortable living there." Commented Misu.

After he eats dinner with his parents he returns to the apartment, he still uncomfortable feeling like it was his first time to sleep alone again. But no matter what he does, he keeps coming back living in Shingyouji's memories. He tried to laugh with tears flowing from his face again.

It was almost 7am when he had waked up, he took a shower and prepare his breakfast he suddenly remember when it was usually the young man who do it for him. He look into the mirror as he suddenly punched it, he suddenly reminded himself of how Shingyouji would be worried if he started torturing his self again, he put bandage to his wounded arm and prepare himself to meet his doctor.

As he went into the hospital, he greeted his head doctor who looks worried about his arm; he just made a downright lie that he accidentally fell in to some shards of broken plates when he was hurrying.

"So this is the children's ward in the 2nd floor. This is the ICU, Rooms in the 3rd floor are for cancer patients, you will be assisting Takahashi-sensei you knew him right?" the doctor asked him.

"Yes I do." As they are talking about the him Takahashi-sensei appeared and greeted him.

"It's been a long time Misu I am really surprised when I heard you will be under my supervision." The doctor told him.

"It's an honor to be with you sensei" said Misu.

"I am glad seeing you again." The elder man said. "About Shingyouji I am so sorry."

"Let's not talk about it here, please look for me from now on." Misu bowed to him.

"Hai!" Takahashi sensei as he excused himself to look for his patient.

As he strolled around the place he suddenly dropped by into the room where Shingyouji had been confined before. He suddenly remembered the last time they saw each other. As he went outside to look for something to eat.

His eyes got wide like he is seeing a ghost. _This can't be _Misu thought to himself as he can't believe his own eyes he is seeing someone that have a striking resemblance to Shingyouji, as he see him waving one of the nurse goodbye and went outside he followed him but the guy is so fast that he almost lost sight of him.

Finally he was able to follow him again, as the man ride into the but he tried to follow it and run as fast as he can calling Shingyouji's name. He pants heavily as he loses sight of the bus.

_Is this a dream? An Illusion? That really can't be him. _His head seems to be spinning thinking about the guy he saw earlier. As he went back into the hospital, Ishikawa-sensei wonders where he had gone through. He made an excuse of seeing someone he used to know.

"By the way, you will be working as well with Mouri." The doctor called him to be introduced to Misu.

"Mouri-Hideki, nice meeting you Misu-senpai." He bowed happy being acquainted with him.

"Same here, so you're on the Pediatrics?" Misu asked yes.

"Yes, this was my dream since I was a kid so I am really happy assigned here, I heard all about you how's New York? I am glad that you still choose this place over the other country." He remarked.

"Yeah there's no place like home." He answered back.

"Oh excuse I'll just take this phone call." Hideki answered the phone and almost look upset to the person he is calling, but Misu can see that worry in his eyes. "Kyushu? Kanata, are you out of your mind? Your father will lose his sanity again when he finds out your strolling around again; I told you that we'll go there tomorrow right. Baka! Alright just make sure to be back by evening or your he will have my head for this."

"Who's that a special someone?" asked Misu.

Hideki blushed upon hearing that question. "Anou, it's my mentor' son he had been hospitalized 3 years ago, he just got back to his feet for after a year I knew him back when I was working with his father."

"I see, that guy seems to be lucky does he know?" Misu asked.

"I am too embarrassed to confess to him, you will like him as well he usually drop by the hospital once in a while, he is also assisting Yoshino-sensei, man he really is a troublemaker."

"I remember someone with that attitude."

"Huh?" Hideki confusedly asks.

"Nothing I better go home." Misu waved his hands at Hideki leaving him alone.

At his apartment he can't get the guy out of his mind, he knew a dead person can't live again he decide that he might left his apartment and look for a new one or else he be haunted by his lover's memories. He knew Shingyouji does not want him to suffer like that.

By morning he left the apartment and took all his belongings, and moved to his new place. As he prepare all his things he decide to go to the beach in Kyushu one last time. As he arrived at the beach he took all Shingyouji's picture and burns them one by one only keeping a single picture for keepsake. He left smiling knowing that his lover will see him finally letting go of him.

As he get back into his car, he again saw the guy he saw back at the hospital. He is seen arguing with a vendor where he is trying to some souvenirs.

"3,000 yen? Isn't that expensive enough? Just give it to me for 1500yen please." The guy pleaded.

When the buyer disagree with him, he pouted and just decide to go to the bus stop where Misu followed him as he looking for a bus to rid, he got upset when he see his phone turned off. He became inpatient and just waits for a ride.

The bus finally arrived as he got inside Misu hurriedly went into his car and follow the vehicle in front of him. As he saw the guy went down the bus he followed him in a cottage.

The guy feeling he had been followed tried to hide in one of the trees he took a piece of wood , as he hear the footsteps approaching he approached him and beat Misu but upon seeing the older man he stopped thinking he might not be a bad guy.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked.

"I guess my head is a little bleeding." Misu touched seeing a small blood.

"This is bad! why are you following me? are you lost?" the guy asked him.

"I-I guess." He answered back while staring at him.

"We can stay by the cottage, this is where i usually stay when i go here. And…" touching Misu's forehead. "We'll take care of that wound and your hand I will put a new bandage as well." Shingyouji said as he walked away.

"Wait!." Misu said.

"Yes?" the guy asked him confusedly.

"Do you know me?" Misu asked him.

"No." he answered.

"No?" he questioned back.

"I haven't met you, not even once, though you do look suspicious to me." he answered back.

"Huh?" Misu confusedly asks.

"Nothing let's go I still need to aid your wound come on!"

As they went inside he lit a lamp and takes off the first-aid kit in his medicine cabinet. As he aids him Misu just keep staring at him, which made the guy confused and almost terrified.

"Can you not do those stare at me, your startling me. I'm dead again, I was supposed to return in Tokyo by afternoon but I seem to enjoy this place every time I went here." He pouted.

Suddenly the rain started to pour heavily and he became more nervous of not to be able to go home, with his phone that has a drained battery he approached Misu.

"Can I borrow your phone?" he asked

"Sure." Misu handed him his phone unfortunately suddenly it turned off as well to the man's dismay.

"Now I shouldn't really have gone here." The guy said walking back and forth seeing Misu laughed at him.

"What's so funny?." He asked.

"Nothing." Denied Misu.

"Well looks like we need to stay here for the night. Uhm, you sleep in the bedorom I'll just stay in the couch."

"But this is your place."

"Doesn't matter, you're a visitor so just take the room if you don't trust me enough lock your door. Oh let me fix the room first." He went inside and prepares the blanket and the pillows and left him.

After some hours Misu still cannot fall asleep as he went outside he saw the guy heavily asleep, he walk towards him and started to touch his face, he can't deny their strong resemblance as he tried to kiss him the guy slowly moved Misu stand up afraid he might wake him up. Misu just return to his room and finally he drift into his sleep.

The next morning Misu is finally awaken seeing the sun touching his face, the guy was preparing their food and greeted him.

"Did you sleep well?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"We'll leave after we finished eating, Anou can I just ride with you if that's ok." He asked him hoping to agree with him.

"Not a problem." Agreed Misu.

The guy smiled at him and they eat together, after they finished he enter Misu's car and head back to Tokyo, as they arrived at the hospital both went down the car. Hideki was waiting frantically at him.

"Hii-chan!" The guy greeted.

"Kanata! What happened I thought you'll be back yesterday?" He said worriedly.

"Oh sorry It rained heavily so I decided to stay there this guy give me a ride back home." He told as he points out Misu.

"Misu-senpai!."

"I went there as well, I saw him by coincidence." Explained Misu.

"Thank God, you are really going to make me crazy aren't you? Your father is dead worried let's go before he died of stress because of you." He nodded but as he went outside he asked for his name.

"Hey! Since you'll be working in my father's hospital may I know your name?" he asked

"Misu-Arata." The older man said.

"I'm Honjou-Kanata thank you and nice meeting you." He said as the older man smile and left the place.

"Misu-Arata I think I heard that name somewhere." He said.

"Misu-Arata is one of the best student in our former school, he studied in New York and just arrived here." Commented Hideki.

"Ah, I see let's go inside." He grabbed his friend's hand and went to the hospital.

At the head doctor's room he looked for his father who is busy doing his papers. he silently went inside trying to surprise his father.

"Tadaima." Kanata greeted.

"What happened to you I was worried." It was his father Honjou-Keisuke one of the head doctors of the hospital.

"I am sorry." Kanata lowered his head feeling that he had made his father worried.

"It's ok, I just don't want you to be in trouble, and you even turn off your phone." The elder man told him.

"My phone went dead that's why." He reason out to his father.

"Alright, just go home with Hideki, I'll be finishing this research with Dr. Ishikawa so I might be late again."

"Would you like me to prepare you something once you got home?" The young man asked cheerfully.

"Anything would be fine. Once you went home apologized to your mother she is more frantic than me she doesn't know what had happened to you."

"OK I will explain to her everything I'll be going home now." He said to his father. "Nee, smile now or else you'll get a lot of wrinkle." he pleaded. Seeing his father finally smile he happily left the elder man's office.

"Hii-chan!" he greeted his friend.

"Where are you going?" his friend asked him.

"I'll just drop by the school; I almost forgot I need to do my assignment in Management I'll be back after my class."

"Wait! Your phone I am done charging it." He said as he hand him his mobile phone.

"You're an angel don't forget pick me up by 6pm." Shingyouji winked at him leaving the place.

At the school he walked along the corridor as he saw someone waiting at the hall he approached him thinking he might need.

"Excuse me sir is there something you need?" he asked.

"Oh nothing I was looking for… Shingyouji?" It was Haibara Misu's former classmate and one of his friend.

"What did you call me?" Kanata asked me.

"Oh nothing, I was looking for Yoshino-sensei." He answered.

"Yoshino-sensei ah you can't find him there, he's in the 3rd floor he had Psychology class during this time."

"Oh thank you." As he left Haibara left still can't believe who he had seen suddenly his phone rang and it was from Misu.

"Misu? When did you come back from America?" Haibara asked him.

"_Two days ago, wanna come here in my apartment I miss my good friend."_

"Sure I'll be there after I met Yoshino sensei I just need to give him the book he aske me to buy."

"_Alright." _Answered Misu on the phone.

As Haibara hang up the phone he went to meet his former professor, as promised he meet Misu as they greet each other for not meeting for such a long time.

"Been a long time Misu." Said Haibara.

"I know so how are you now?" Misu asked him as he prepare them coffee.

"I am now working in Tokyo Medical School, hey I have a news for you."

"What is it?" Misu asked curiously.

"I saw someone who looks like him."

"You mean Honjou-Kanata." Misu said.

"You knew him?"

"We met in Kyushu, coincidentally he is one of our head doctor's son."

"Really? Wait! Honjou? He is a renowned Neurologist, he previously worked in Paris before but three years ago when his son got hospitalized he went back in Japan he is our former head doctor back when I was an intern, then after his son get well he was assign in NTT Medical Center." Haibara commented.

"Have you seen him? His son?" Misu asked him.

"No I was in the EENT department who would have thougth he son would strike a huge resemblance with Shingyouji." Seeing Misu's face being depressed hearing his friend's lover's name he apologized but Misu assured him that assured him that he is ok.

"So you'll be working their next week, I bet you're excited."

"More than excited." Misu smiled.

The day finally arrived Misu has finally started his day at the hospital, as he started his duties he was instantly loved by his patients though he meet some problems he was able to find ways to cope up. As he takes his break first, he was seen by Kanata who is looking for his friend.

"Misu-senpai!"

"Honjou, nice seeing you again." Misu said.

"Anou have you seen Hii-chan?" The young man asked.

"Oh Mouri, he's with Ishikawa sensei."

"I even bought bento for him; he might skip his meals again. Oh well you want?" he asked him.

"No thank you." Misu politely declined.

"Alright, oh by the way I have something for you." He reached for his pocket and gave a bracelet to the older man.

"What's this?"

"Charm bracelet for safety and for good fortune, it's my thank you gift back in Kyushu for giving me a ride and good thing your hand is already healed."

"Well thank you." Misu said as he wore it around his wrist.

"Well, I better go to school now just give this to Hii-chan Bye!."

As he left they share last glance at each other, Kanata on the other hand can't explain but he seems to feel like something is driving him to be close to the older man not only because of his kind nature but he feels like he had known Misu for a long time.

* * *

Seems like Misu can finally move on, though seems like he is going to replace someone who looks exactly like him, like a rebound relationship perhaps . I am sorry for errors in advance and I hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So someone message me who is Kanata but it will be explore in latter chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter

**I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE OC AND THE STORY**

* * *

Misu had been upset in his duty that he shouts by some of the interns. Kanata who was passing by tried to eavesdrop wondering what's happening in the office.

"Never mind just give me a coffee." Misu said to one of them as they went outside the young man followed them.

"Dr. Misu seems to be upset, I don't know he could be this perfectionist." One of them murmured.

"Yeah, no wonder from a guy that has so much studies abroad." The other said.

Kanata approached them and asked them to just stop gossiping and perhaps if they'll prove themselves the older man won't be mad at all, he asked them if he'll just be the one to bring Misu his drink.

Misu who was busy reading his papers and the case studies giving to him seems to becoming more upset wondering about the coffee he asked for.

"Where's my coffee!." Misu exclaimed.

"Oh coffee?" it was Kanata who entered his room handing him the cup, as Misu took it he was surprised seeing a post it with a drawing of smile, he suddenly remembered Shingyouji when he had used to do that when he is busy with his studies.

"Don't shout ok? You'll disturbed the patients" he sat in one of the empty chairs

"Sorry about that just upset with this case they handed me it has so many errors." Misu laid the papers and started to have a conversation with him.

"Uhm, let's see" the young man took the paper and check it for himself, he took a ball pen and and do the corrections himself and hand it back to Misu.

"Amazing." Remarked the older guy.

"My dad normally do his papers and I usually sneak in so I was able to read about it." He said as he look around Misu's office.

"Nice room you got here." Commented the young man playing with one of the figurine.

"Heard you had been hospitalized." Misu said wanting to know more about Kanata.

"Yeah, 3 years ago I was badly injured and I was on coma for almost 2 months and on therapy for a year due to…" As he is telling his story to the older Hideki suddenly appear.

"Kanata, I have looked for you." His friend said.

"Yeah, you make me wait for 10 years." He sarcastically answered.

"Good day Misu-senpai." He greeted.

"I'll be going now Misu-senpai." Kanata bowed at him and went with Hideki.

"You know how busy Misu-senpai then you just enter there like that." Hideki commented.

"Such a killjoy, I am just being friendly and he seems so nice, this hospital is lucky you have him here." Kanata said as he and Hideki head towards the cafeteria.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on that guy." Hideki asked him feeling jealous.

"Baka!" Kanata muttered at him.

"I just notice that you barely knew him but you suddenly feel comfortable around him."

"It's because he's kind." He explained.

"Regardless, I don't think he would like you, just find someone else." He warned him.

"And why?" Kanata curiously asked him.

"His lover died years ago, it is rumored the last time he saw was in this hospital and then he run away, then weeks after missing he was found dead due to an accident." Hideki told him the details which made him almost cry not wanting to hear anything he walked away and leave the place.

At his home, he keep on thinking of Misu he won't denied he is admiring the older guy and he can't sleep thinking of him, suddenly his mother entered his room.

"Kanata-kun."

"Oka-san."

"Something bothering you dear?" she asked him.

"Nothing, nee how would you know if you like someone?" his son asked her.

"Well, first thing I would realize is I can't get the one I like in my mind." The elder woman answered.

"I guess that's what's happening now." Kanata sighed.

"You want some milk?" his mother asked as he nodded she went outside. All alone in his room he can't stop thinking about Misu, his smile and face he throws himself in his bed being disturbed with this thoughts.

The next day, after assisting his professor he went to the hospital to look for Hideki but he was informed that he went with his father in Okinawa to do some community service. Misu saw him sitting on the bench and greeted him.

"Can I sit beside you?" asked Misu.

"Go on." Said Kanata "Mou I'm feeling bored nee Misu-senpai would you like to stroll around."

"Huh?"

"It'll just take some hours unless you'll be doing something." Kanata told him hoping that Misu would say yes to him.

"My rounds are done so we can go to some places." Kanata grabbed Misu and they went to the nearest amusement park, after doing some rides Kanata bravely asked Misu to go inside the haunted house, upon entering the place the young man screams over and over and when he see the mummy pops out he accidentally cling to Misu.

They gazed in each other's eye Misu's hands are on his waist as they drawn together Kanata snapped out of his trance moved away from him.

"Sorry, let's go." He and Misu continue to explore the place Kanata was almost shaking can't believe those thing would make him tremble.

"I thought you could handle it, to think you're the one who asked to go there." Misu commented as he walks ahead of him.

"Airhead, trying to hide his fears hey! wait" He tried following him from behind, Kanata looking at his back tried to hold him but as Misu turned around.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Misu.

"Eh? Uhm I want to do some shooting on that place." Kanata said as he run on the booth. He tried the game but he lose, Misu volunteer to do it as well and win him a prize as Kanata try to do high-five Misu just look at him and he put his hand down smiling at the older man feeling embarrassed.

After some hours they decided to go back to the hospital on their way Kanata did not right away notice the light changed and carelessly crossed the street.

"Hounjou!" Misu grabbed him by the hand.

"My arm." Kanata told him as the older man still holding him.

"Oh sorry, better watch where you're going."

"S-sorry." As the light change again they both crossed the street. Back at the hospital Kanata is happy with the stuffed Misu won for him and thank him all over.

"Thank you Misu-senpai for going with me and for saving my life back there." Said Kanata.

"It's nothing I would do that to anyone."

"It does for me." commented the young man.

"What?" Misu asked him.

"N-nothing I'll just go to my father's office.

As he went inside he can feel his heat beating fast. He tried to calm himself knowing he might have fallen for him. _I barely knew him but I really can't deny I do like hi, I think I am falling for him, Kanata! Stop it! Remember what Hii-chan told you he had lover that he treasure so much you have no match for him not a chance at all. _

He just stay all day at his father's office while waiting for him to come back, it's almost 7pm his father messaged him that Hideki and the doctor will stay in Okinawa for two more days and asked him to go to Misu to inform him about a conference he needs to attend by Friday.

"What am I a messenger?" Kanata said to his self as he stand up, he walk through Misu's office he suddenly saw him asleep with his papers beside him. He look closely at the older man's face as he tried to hold him he restrains his self, he look closer to him and tried to kiss him but he stopped himself and woke up Misu.

"Oh Honjou what is it?" Misu yawned.

"Oh my father send me a message they'll be back after two days, he wants me to remind you about the conference you need to attend." Kanata told him trying to avoid Misu's eyes.

"Would you like to go with me?"

"Eh?"

"As your father's representative, I need company there." Said Misu.

"Sure, I will I better go home now how about you?" asked the young man.

"I need to stay here to check some paper works here." Answered Misu.

"So, Friday then Kanata grabbed his bag and leave Misu.

The older man being left alone suddenly remember his demised lover during these times where he would normally stay with him even if he would stay up late in their school.

"_Wah! The council room here is pretty large, ever bigger than Shidou." Shingyouji commented._

"_Can you stop talking for a while there's a lot of papers here I need to finish." Said Misu._

"_Oops sorry, Nee can I stay here? I won't be a bother promise." Shingyouji said waiting for his lover's reply._

"_Do whatever you want." Answered Misu._

_Shingyouji place his bag and stayed with Misu, he took some food and hand one to Misu so that the older man will have something to eat while he is still busy at school. Misu smiled and accept them not showing how happy he is. Misu's eyes were fixed on Shingyouji while he grab some magzines to kill time while being with the older man._

Misu remembering this imagine his lover visiting him during this hour and staying with him until they go home together, he really can't get over him he know he never will but he can't deny that Kanata is also someone he could deem as an important person even they barely knew each other. Misu slouched in his chair. Suddenly he received a message from Kanata.

**Misu-senpai I'm home now, I am so excited for Friday, and by the way I have some food I left some food under your chair I sneaked them out when you're doing your rounds.**

Misu smiled and looked at the food the young guy left for him, as he tastes them. "Not that bad." He said as he starts to eat them all.

The day finally came, Misu waited for Kanata at his former school as he saw him goes down the stairs, and he suddenly remembered Shingyouji when the young man would meet him after class.

"Misu-senpai." Snapping Misu out of his trance.

"Oh."

"Let's go." As they enter the car, he put his seatbelt around him but as he was having a hard time the older guy helped him out and ending up staring at each other, Kanata insist on doing it and Misu started driving as he finish fastening the seat belt.

As they enter the hall Kanata was amazed by the place which surprised Misu.

"You never go with your father here?" he asked.

"No, I normally just stayed at home or go to other places but this is a huge place someone really rich had so money to spend in this kind of party."

"He is indeed rich." Misu smiled as he look at the name of the sponsor responsible for the party.

Kanata excuse himself and went to the bathroom. Misu look for someone as he spots him he pat his shoulder.

"You did not call me." said Misu as the guy turned around it was Gii and they shake hands.

"Surprise? My father decided to held this project so I return here and I am still now feeling well." His former rival said.

"Where's Hayama?"

"In the restroom, he is nervous, he will play for all of us here."

"I see." Answered Misu.

At the restroom, after Kanata went out of the cubicle he still can't believe he will attend the place with the older guy. "He really is good looking, mou I need to calm myself . As he turned around he saw someone shocked looking at him.

"S-Shingyouji-kun?" it was Takumi who lokks like he saw a ghost.

"Eh? Sorry I guess you're mistaken sir."

"B-but." Suddenly Gii and Misu went inside and to Misu's expectation he was surprised seeing Kanata.

"Hayama, he's Honjou-Kanata out head doctor's son." Misu said.

"Hounjou?" asked Takumi.

"Hai!, nice meeting you."

"Sorry about Takumi, he just thought of someone that is very close to us." Gii said as they altogether left and return to the main hall. They can't help but stare at Kanata who helped himself with the foods while the three of them are still talking about his great resemblance with their former kouhai.

"Strange isn't it?" Gii said.

"Nee, do you think he is like the reincarnation of Shingyouji-kun?" his lover curiously asked.

"That's impossible Takumi but I can't deny they really look alike well except for the hair and some attitude I guess he seems to be very aloof with the two of us, unlike Shingyouji who would spend time with you even Misu is around." Commented Gii.

"He had Shingyouji's caring nature though." Said Misu as he stare at him now helping an old woman picking her food. "His kind nature actually."

As the party ended Kanata keep on cheering when Takumi played his violin he was amazed knowing their background looking envy at them wishing he could be someone that special.

"Did you enjoy the party?"

"Yes." He politely answered.

"Oh well we still have time why not go to our place." Gii asked them.

"Eh?" Kanata looked at Misu.

"You want to?" he asked him.

"Ah sure." He smiled and nodded at him.

At Gii's place he prepares some beer for them except for Kanata who politely decline. Takumi knowing his lover and Misu would like to have time for their selves invite him to their room so he can spend time and get acquainted with him.

"So you had known him since your days in Shidou?" Kanata curiously asked him.

"Yeah, Misu was my roommate in 3rd Year he normally cover up for me and Gii, I guess it's his benefit as well since he can spend time with Shingyouji.

"Shingyouji who is he?"

"He is our friend a kouhai dear to us, you see Misu's cold persona only Shingyouji would see what we can't except during Tanabata Day when we're in highschool. Yeah I have our album here; I'll show him to you." Takumi goes by their drawer and took one of his photo albums.

"Here's Gii and Me. That's Akaike and Toshihisa, Takabayashi and Yoshizawa, then Gii and Me oh there her's Shingyouji." Takumi said as he points out his former kouhai's picture much to his shock.

"He looks like me, no wonder you called me by my different name." Kanata said sadly.

"Hounjou-kun?"

"N-nothing I better go home." Kanata went outside and excuse himself he asked permission form Gii and Misu that he needs to go now the older man wondered but he did not stop him as he goes. Takumi seems guilty and tell him what happened.

"Hayama don't feel guily of what happened, I will explain to him everything." Misu told him.

"Misu, if you feel drawn to that guy seeing Shingyouji in him…"

"Actually I think I don't there really is something special with that guy." Misu said to his former rival.

Back at Kanata's home he was so sad and feels heartbroken thinking why Misu had his attention at him, his mother suddenly came in as seeing his son lonely.

"Kanata-kun you look sulky again."

"Misu-senpai, he never like me."

"Misu? Your father's assistant doctor."

"Yes, he could have like me because of that guy that resembles me so much."

"Then show you're a different person, make him like you as you are."

Kanata nodded and smiled at his mother being supportive of him. He hugged and thank her because he always made him happy.

By the next day, as Kanata went to the hospital he wondered why Misu was not around then he heard someone saying that he went back to America which suddenly shocked him. He asked what time will he leave and hurriedly went outside even ignoring Hideki when he calls his name. At the airport he run as fast as he could but can't see him he started to cry.

Misu who was standing by the waiting area was surprised seeing Honjou who was trying to wipe his tears.

"Honjou?" Misu said as he approached him.

"Senpai, you haven't left yet I thought you did?" Kanata said as he wipes his tears.

He suddenly take Misu's hand. "Please don't go. Don't go, if you go."

"Hounjou." Misu called him as he started crying not letting go of his hand. "Kanata!"

"Misu-senpai you called me Kanata?" he asked.

"Umm, Oh that? That's your name isn't it?" he said trying to avoid the young man's eyes.

"So you're coming back right." Kanata smiled.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming back so why don't you let go of me? My home's here I am going to America for a seminar"

"No… I just thought… well I heard you'll stay there again for good." He said as he dry his tears.

"You're ridiculous aren't you.

"No, so that's good you're going to be back… is that right? so have a nice trip. Please have a nice trip." Kanata bowed and tried to leave the airport feeling embarassed.

"Honjou."

"Yes?"

"This is your first time coming to an airport right?" he asked.

"Yeah that's right."

"Let's go around." Said Misu

"Aigoo, that's so bumpkin … Looking around? Please leave, I'll leave it here too." Kanata politely decline his offer. Suddenly he changes his mind and turn around the older man.

"Senpai."

"What?"

"Please show me around the airport, in fact I wish to look around an airport like this."

After some minutes they just stroll and finally sit on a bench together Kanata read some magazine and finally stand up.

"Anou, you can't see the plane taking off here right?" asked Kanata.

"That's right you have to go to a gate."

"Gate…"

"There's a sign reading "No Entrance" you must have a ticket.

"Ahh, I wanted to see people boarding…" he replied.

"Nee, Senpai don't you have to leave now?

"Oh." Misu looked at his watch as they both stand up from their seat.

"Uhm.. senpai when you come back… Present! Please buy me a present!" Kanata said happily to him.

"Kid.., you're like a child what present.." Misu said to him fixing his jacket.

"Please have a nice trip." Kanata said again.

"Ok, go back." Kanata nodded as the older told that to him.

At the plane, Misu can't help but smile this was the first he did not leave Japan with a heavy heart, he knew 2 weeks is that long but once he return in Japan he knew someone would be waiting for him greeting him with his smile.

* * *

Is Misu really falling in love again?

Is it really more than the face had starting to fall for?


	6. I Might Cry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** I DO TWO CHAPTER IN ONE AND TRYING TO FINISH IT BEFORE MY FINALS I HOPE... **JUNE-CHAN **AFTER THIS CHAPTER EVEYTHING WILL FALL INTO PLACES I PROMISE.

**I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE OC AND PLOT ENJOY!**

* * *

At his room, Kanata keep looking at the calendar as each days go by, marking every day that Misu is not around when that day finally arrived he jumps in joy and happily went into the the cafeteria helping one of the server.

"Oba-chan do you know how happy I am today? Today is that day… that day." he told the old woman serving in the place.

"That day?" she asked.

"The day that person returns." He said happily. As he keep helping them Hideki looks surprised and wonder what his friend is doing.

"Here try some Onigiri." He said as he forced him to eat the food, he laughed seeing Hideki swallowed it just for him and left the hospital to go to school.

By afternoon after he is done, he excitedly went back to the hospital where he happily went inside Misu's place delighted to finally see him again.

"Senpai! You're back?" he said

"Yeah." Smiled the older man.

"Honjou you're here." It was Ishikawa sensei who called his attention.

"Ishikawa-sensei how are you? Smiling at the elder man."

"It's good that you came you want to have lunch with us?"

"H-hai!"

Oh by the way sensei." Misu reached for his bag and handed him a bottle of medicine.

"Here's a present for you." Said Misu as Kanata was looking hopingthe older man would give him his present.

"Honjou, this is for your father I hope he would like them." He said as he gave it to the young man.

"Where's mine?" he asked.

"Ahh.. I also have one for you… oh it disappeared." Kanata suddenly sighed looking sad not getting anything from Misu. "Maybe I dropped it somewhere."

Kanata pouts and just leaves the doctor's office, meanwhile as DR. Ishikawa left Misu unpack his bag as he looked at the box as an intended gift for him he put it back there and put his things in his cabinet.

As the young man is still frowning he was approached by Misu asking him to go out for lunch where he is enlightened and agreed to go with him. As they were eating together suddenly Misu reach for something in his bag as the young man looks excitedly.

He frowned seeing a book.

"What's this?" Kanata asked.

"I read that while I was on the plane, I heard you have Literature assignment you can make a review about it."

"There's a younger sister of the male lead his name is Phoebe she is the only hope for the lost leading guy, the nicest sister in the world. Misu said as Kanata just flip the pages of the book.

"The sister is like you, maybe having a younger brother like you my life would have been easier." Commented Misu which cause him to frown.

"A young brother like me." he repeated to hi disgust.

Suddenly Misu reached for his pocket and gave him a weird Aztec statue.

"What's that?"

"I see this on the souvenir shop it was given to me for free, you can keep this." Misu handed it to him leaving him stating at it.

"You hate it?"

"No! I like it and thank you I will do a reaction paper and this is a great help." He said.

As they went outside, the young man went home and thank Misu on his "present. Back at his house looking at the things he gave he was so irritated.

"He's got to be kidding. That wild boar… he got this for free…brother…" Kanata look at the figurine and angrily throw it away. "You want to die? What help in subject forget it."

He lied down in bed releasing his agitation. "Forget it I don't want this one-sided relationship." Kanata kicks off his shoe still irritated. "I don't want to like him anymore." He sighed "Kanata don't like him anymore, terminate it put an end to it." As he keeps talking to his self.

At Misu's home he was visited by Haibara where they have some drinks, as Misu leay on the sofa with Haibara sitting beside him he keeps staring at his friend.

"You like him right?" Haibara asked him.

"Who?" asked Misu.

"I know everything, just confess."

"What?"

"Can I make wild guesses? I'm an expert with matters when it comes to love."

"Then why are you still alone without a lover?" Misu sarcastically asked him. "It's not like that."

"What is not like that?"

"You're so obvious!"

"What!"

"Don't shout, I'm not deaf it's just the two of us here."

"Misu it's a definite no-no."warned Haibara. "This is definitely not allowed. As your friend I am advising you sincerely. You should know when to stop."

"Stop what? I didn't do anything." Misu told him looking irritated by his friend.

"This is not love, this is not love or anything. Just that there's this weird guy who came from no where, areally weird kid who appeared with such aura, he is actually torturing me I was about to find myself until he messed everything up all I want is to live comfortably alone, but after he appeared I feel like everything's a mess, even my mind is in chaotic stage, I am actually confused."

"He is indeed weird." Haibara replied.

"Weird?"

"Yeah."

"But that kind of weirdness is so contagious, why do I always get happy when I see him but when he is not around my heart aches."

"Hey don't you know who he is? He's your head doctor's son, he just looks like Shingyouji that's all."

"You're right." Misu sighed as he get another can of beer to drink.

Finally Misu had his day off and stroll along Tokyo alone, bringing his new video cam he look around the place and film things he would like, Kanata was in the library reading some books and was surprised seeing the figurine that Misu gave him and learned that the replica is symbolizing immortality of being with someone that person love to be with him for eternity.

He run outside and look for Misu but learned that he was on his off, so he decided to look for him not knowing where he live he stroll along the place and unexpectedly see him.

"Senpai!" he greeted him cheerfully.

"Honjou."

"I've been looking for you."

"Why?"

"To tell you they like the reaction paper I made about the book."

"Oh."

"The book is good, actually I felt very touched." He said.

"You look for me just to say that?" Misu asked him.

"Oh! You're filming?"

"Yeah, just tried to capture some sight."

"Nee, can you film me?"

"What?"

"I want to see if I'm telegenic."

"Oh ok?"

"Come on."

Misu tried not to laugh and open his device and start recording.

"Ok I'll start now uhm… Misu-senpai I've known him for like…I don't know how many weeks now, anyway Misu-senpai I…."

"Yes."

"I ah, senpai uhm…senpai.." He started to break into tears but trying to control it.

"What is it?"

"Mou! I'll just film you." He took the video camera from him and start filming the older man while trying to stop his tears.

"Well? Honjou-Kanata, you work hard make your parents proud and… I…."

"Oops I think the battery's draining." Kanata shut off the device wiping the tears from his face and grabbed Misu to go in an amusement park where they see a wonderful castle.

"Wow!"

"You see this place is where the party scenes are done with royalty them in movies, they dance and chat like socialites." Said Misu.

"Can you teach me how to dance?"

"Huh?"

"Please."

As Misu grab his hand, Kanata happily dance around him, he twirls around Misu and keep on smiling at him when he accidentally tripped the older man assisted him and they suddenly slow danced.

"Nee Misu-senpai, the figurine why did you buy it for me?" the young man suddenly asked him.

"Because it's a souvenir." Answered the older guy.

"Then I… What am I to you senpai? It's just a souvenir?"

Misu suddenly let go of him Kanata finally be able to say what is on his mind.

"If I don't have your lover's face would you like me then?" he asked Misu. "When that time comes can you be my lover?"

"Kid!" Misu commented.

"I am always… what… kid.. this kid… strange guy… you resemble him your friends always say that about me… But you what do you think of mr?" The young man suddenly breakdown into tears. "I am now?,,, I am making mistakes now? Am I wrong? I'm thinking too much right? Right?

Misu did not answer his question and suddenly grabbed and kissed him, he return those kisses passionately but Misu got back to his senses and let go of the young man.

"Let's go."

"Eh?"

Misu walked before him with Kanata following him but was able to outrun him and blocked him on his way.

"Wait senpai!"

"What?"

"How could you leave like this, If you'll do this I…."

"What?" asked Misu

"Kanata!" it was Hideki.

"Hii-chan."

"I was looking for you, I'll go to your home today."

"Really you'll eat with us finally, after always being busy."

"Baka! Misu-senpai." He bowed to him and leave with Kanata, the young man glance at him seeing the older man leave.

At home as everyone are chatting happily, Kanata is busily poking his dinner as if he is trying to confront his chicken until his mother stopped him. As the dinner ended Hideki left home and Kanata went to his room, suddenly his phone rings and was surprised to see Misu calling.

"Senpai?"

"_Honjou…"_

"Are you drunk? Where are you?" Suddenly the phone hangs up he hurriedly grabbed his bag and went out to look for him as he frantically search every bar he finally found him sitting in a pole. It was raining heavily he is concerned with the older man.

"Senpai."

"What are you doing here? You… are you waiting for me now?"

"I want to ask you something."

"What do you want to ask? What is it?" A drunken Misu asked him.

"You really don't like me?" questioned the young man. "You've never really like me? you've never really have the slightest feeling towards me?"

"No." he responded.

Kanata was so sad upon hearing this but keep asking Misu. "Then I want to ask you another thing, actually you like me right? it's not because I look like that Shingyouji guy but because I am Honjou-Kanata right?"

"Are you a fool?" asked Misu trying to balance his self. "This guy asking the same over and over."

"That's not the same question!" he exclaimed.

"Of course it's the same, you re an adventurous guy who are likely to jump to conlucions."

"So it's Shingyouji, he passed away early right? But I… if you really like me then you can have me for 1000years… for eternity… Why? Not because I look like Shingyouji but I am Honjou-Kanata, I really like you senpai." The young man confessed to him. "I like your earnestness, when you're upset, when you're like I don't care with others attitude, when you think I am childish, when you think I am making no sense at all." Kanata's face is filled with tears. "Honjou this, Honjou that… then when you call me Kanata I feel like I'm going crazy. Do you know that?"

"You! Just go!" Misu shouted at him.

"I'll go but… today I want to hear it before I go."

"No, I said No!" shouted the older guy. "I said no why do you keep pestering me. Really it's tiring me."

Misu walked away as Kanata chased him he was pushed by the older man,as he lose sight of the older man he laugh and cry at the same time. He walked along the streets thinking how he hate his face, in the middle of the nigh with no people could see him.

"SHINGYOUJI! YOU KNOW WHAT? THAT GUY THAT STUPID GUY REALLY LOVE YOU, HE STILL THINK ABOUT YOU I HATE YOU! WHY SHOULD I NEED TO LOOK LIKE YOU?" He fell on his knees and cried uncontrollably suddenly due to the heavy rain and probably stress he fainted in the middle of the street.

* * *

What would happen to Kanata?

Will MIsu be able to be true to his feelings?

more to come next chapter! I am sorry for errros in advance


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **I am feeling sick but I tried to update it, my thesis is finally approved so I am almost done.. I hope I pass my finals by 27 and I hope I have a leave again because I want to rest and my money is almost gone thanks to the papers I printed for the thesis.

**I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN nor the pair just the oc and the PLOT enjoy!**

* * *

It's very quiet. The light is muted, Kanata feels comfortable and warm in a bed. As he opened his eyes ad for a moment he was tranquil and serene, enjoying the strange familiar surroundings no idea where he is. As he glanced aside he saw his parents beside him where his father is checking his health as he suddenly opened his eyes, his mother hugged him tightly grateful that her son is already OK.

"Oka-san?" he said.

"Thank God, you're ok Hideki said he could not reach you on your phone then when he looks for you, he saw you lying in the streets what happened? You left the house without our permission."

"I'm sorry I just…" he suddenly remember how he was rejected by the older man, he looks at his mother. "Went to buy something." He lied.

"Just stay here at home ok?" his mother told him as they both left him alone.

At the hospital, Misu seems to noticed Kanata not around the place, as he was going to the canteen the old woman that Kanata used to talk with is looking for him but Hideki informed him that he is at home was very sick, Misu who had heard suddenly became worried and run outside the hospital and ride in his car to visit the young man.

As he arrived there, he was greeted by Ishikawa-sensei and guides him to the young man's room.

"Honjou." Said Misu looking worried.

Kanata only look at him and turn his back like he does not want to see Misu, the young man's mother the woman was looking at him as if he saw someone very familiar.

"You're Misu?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." He politely answered.

"This is impossible." She mumbles to herself.

"I'm sorry?" he confusedly asked him not hearing the words she said. The woman left her alone, with the young man's father leaving them alone he apologized for his wife's behavior, reasoning that she could have been stressed because of his son's health.

As Misu left Dr. Ishikawa and his wife are left alone and had a conversation in their bedroom.

"So that was Misu? You knew it and you let him be part of his life? The woman scolded at his husband.

"He does not know anything, I will assure he will never know anything."

"B-but Kanata, what if he founds out?"

"Do you think he can leave us, he will be indebted to us we extend his life and about Misu just let them be, I don't see any harm he could brought to our son's life."

"No! I will make sure once he is alright I will plan of leaving this country for good I'll bring my son with me away from that guy." The elder woman said as he leave his husband alone.

"Fine, I'll leave Japan in two weeks book a flight for you and for our son and I will leave you there to live together."

At Kanata's room he was surprised seeing his mother crying and he suddenly embraced his son.

"Oka-san?"

"I love you, no matter what happen you are my Kanata-kun ok? I want you to know I love you so much."

"I love you too, why are you acting strangely?"

"Nothing." She said while caressing his son's face.

"I was thinking would you like to go with me to Paris?"

"Paris?"

"What if we just live there permanently?"

"All of a sudden? Why?" he curiously asked his mother.

"I was thinking you have never been anywhere right? Your father is always busy and I as well almost neglected you so I want to make up those times let's live peacefully there. In two weeks we'll leave Japan."

"Two weeks but I…"

"Please say yes. And please tried to avoid that Misu from now on."

"But why?"

"He'll just break your heart."

As she left Kanata was struck by those words and think about his mother's plan for them. Meanwhile Misu who is back in the hospital taking rounds when he was called by Hideki.

"What is it?"

"You know I like Kanata I don't want you to hurt him."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see he is very innocent and I want to protect."

"Do what you want." Misu told him walking away from the guy.

"He got sick, was it because of you? It's the first time he likes someone this strong I was the one that's beside him all this time you don't know what he had gone through so you don't have the right to hurt him."

"What are you talking about."

"That is none of your business, just go away from him." As Hideki said this Misu looks at him and leave him standing alone.

It was almost a week, he can't work properly, he became used to being with Kanata this is what he feel before when Shingyouji had started spending less time with him as he went to Dr. Ishikawa's office he was shocked when he heard an unexpected news.

"Paris?"

"Yes, I'll be going with my family next week but I will return after a week only Kanata and my wife will stay there for good."

"What?"

"Is there a problem Misu?"

"Nothing sensei."

As Misu went outside he decided to stroll around his mind is blank, if Kanata leave him for good, why is he worrying this much? Last time he was like this was during the Tanabata Day as he was walking he suddenly saw the young man walking around the place and tried to chase him as they met each other Kanata is just looking at him standing in front of the older man.

"Don't go." Said Misu as Kanata is still staring at him. "I said don't go!" I can only give you pain but if you really don't mind me being such a cold guy, I am not into those romantic things but if you really don't mind it don't go."

"Senpai?" he said to him as Misu walk towards him and suddenly hugged him.

"I guess I like you, the person I love is you, the one I love is a very mischievous guy who makes everyone worry when he is gone, that guy is Honjou-Kanata, so please don't go. I don't want you to go, I guess I can't live without you. "

"You are bad."

"What's so bad about me?" Misu asked still having him around his arms.

"Really bad!" exclaimed Kanata.

"So why do you like such a bastard like me?"

"That's right maybe I'm a fool."

"I'm a fool too." Misu responded, the young man suddenly cries aloud Misu let go and comfort him but he continues to cry as Misu look at the people staring at them he ask Kanata to keep his voice down.

"Honjou."

"What!" he asked still crying.

"Don't cry anymore everyone is looking at us." Requested Misu.

"Let them look, Just look!" He shouted at the strangers passing by while crying out loud. Misu tried to calm him by going in a food stall nearby. As he reached home he send a message to Misu and decided to talk to his mother.

"Oka-san I was thinking can we not go to Paris?"

"But why?"

"I don't have confidence that I could stay there."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Yes."

"And… please be kind to Misu-senpai he is… my friend so please be nice to him." Kanata left his mother and directly went into his room.

The next day as he dressed and decide to drop by the hospital, his mother suddenly appeared before him.

"Where are you going?"

"School?" Kanata answered.

"I talk to your dean, you are officially dropped from that school, and when you go out you will only go out with or with Hideki."

"But…"

Suddenly his phone ring as he see that it was Misu calling he distanced himself out of his mother and answer the call.

"Kitahara-kun, anou I'll call you later ok, I am a little busy now." He said as he hurriedly hang up the phone.

"Who's that?" she asked

"A.. friend.. in school…"

As his mother left him, he just stayed all they in his bedroom suddenly he tried to sneak out seeing his mother now asleep he went outside and run outside the house. Looking at his watch he knew Misu is no longer at the workplace he looked everywhere to see where Misu lives, as he tried to see a house he suddenly felt familiar with it, not sure if the older man leaves there he knocked on the door.

Suddenly a surprised Misu stares at him.

"I am really good at guessing things am I?"

"Come in." Misu told him as he close the door.

"Wow, this place is cool I'm thirsty."

"Just take a glass of water…" as Misu instructed him he stands up and was able to find the utensils for himself which surprised the older guy. After spending some time they decided to watch some movies until he fell asleep. Misu tried to wake him up but seeing his sleeping heavily carried him to lay him on the sofa putting his jacket to cover him. Misu gazed at touching his hand and fell asleep beside him.

Suddenly someone knock on his door, it was Haibara who was surprised to see Kanata.

"Did I disturb something?"

"Baka! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Misu asked

"I thought you are lonely so I came here to comfort you."

"Leave."

Kanata suddenly wake up and stand up beside Misu and greeted Haibara.

"Who would have thought I see you with some and not Shingyouji." He told him jokingly.

As he left Misu and Kanata went outside, as they are walking around he suddenly look at the young man.

"Are you mad?"

"Why am I mad?" Kanata answered back.

"Eat dinner before you go."

"I don't feel hungry."

"Still eat before you go."

"I don't like the idea." Said the young man.

"I'll buy you yummy things."

"I say I'm not hungry!" he exclaimed.

"Go!, go then as you like." Misu irritatedly walk away.

"Hey!" Kanata shouted.

"What?"

"What's wrong with that temper?"

"What's with my temper?"

"I said I was not hungry! But I didn't say don't walk me home." He said.

"I dare you utter more sentence like this! When did you learn to talk like that? Tto think I am older than you."

"What if you are older? You have to act like a human first isn't that right? Walk me home now!"

"You retarded, no walk home with your own feet, don't you have one?" Misu said to the young man looking upset.

"I'm telling you to walk me home."

"I said no." replied Misu.

"You never treated Shingyouji like this right? maybe back in high school you even walk him up to his room."

Upon hearing it, Misu walk away until Kanata followed him.

"Walk me home please."

"I said no."

"OK I made a mistake but then you'll left just like that?"

"Alright I'm going now, I'll disappear from now on happy? Enjoy your meal enjoy your life Jerk! You wild boar." An upset Kanata leaves him alone.

As they part ways he just sat by the bench and suddenly he noticed Misu looking for him everywhere seeing him looking tired he walk towards him, Misu who see him crying wipe his tears.

"Are you hungry."

"I'm feeling hungry."

"See? A human should be honest." The older man smiled at him.

After they eat when Kanata finally went back home, he went to the reading room and tried to talk to him.

"I have something to tell you Otou-san."

"Come here and sit down. Even if you didn't come I would look for you."

Kanata did what his father told him and they began to have a conversation.

"I don't want to go there, please help me I really don't want to go…I mean I am just fine here a vacation is good but living there I can't so…I mean studying abroad and living that kind of thing… It is not a good thing maybe."

"Kanata."

"Yes?"

"You see, for three years I never like your mom's idea but this is a huge impact for him losing you once is such heartbreak for her but regaining you back…"

"Huh?" Kanata confusedly asks.

"Nothing… this time learn to listen to him, this is now your family."

"But this has been my family right? Kanata asked back his father.

"I mean…"

"Is something wrong? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"You better go to your room." His father told him.

As he left he became suspicious and suddenly he remembered when he just got released from the hospital and when was toured around the house.

"_Kanata, we hope that you won't ask too much question from us, this things we're going to left this in the storage I would suggest for you not look for these because it will just bring you painful memories, we will all start anew with us, your family we will give you the time that we wasted not spending with you." His mother had told him._

Kanata decided to went into the storage room and search for the things that was with him when he was hospitalized, as he took out the box he stared at the black jacket, and the plaided shirt suddenly he saw a phone that had been turned off for a long time, hoping to see something from it he suddenly switched it on.

His eyes got wide as he saw a picture with him and Misu and suddenly he feels his head aching. As he closed his eyes he suddenly see things an old high school where he was standing and suddenly he saw Misu as they met for the first time, the Tanabata Day their first kiss, when he finally graduated and live with him, when he realize his sickness and suddenly left the hospital and when he was at the bus.

"_Anou, can I have a favor I'll just go to the store can you just look after my things?" he said to a guy beside him. He suddenly dropped the necklace he is wearing as he stands up. Due to the long line he did not notice the bus left without him. With nowhere to go, he decided to start living on his own where find a job in a Music Store. As he was on duty he saw someone trying to sneak out an album and tried to chased him out, but not seeing the stoplight he was accidentally hit by a car._

_Being in coma for almost a month he woke up seeing to elder couple beside him._

"_Kanata-kun?"_

"_Kanata? Is that my name?" Living without a memory and losing all his strength the only one usually beside him was a man named Hideki._

"_Ok Kanata just a little, you can walk properly now." As he fell he assisted him but he shoved him._

"_Go away I can do this." The therapy goes on until he almost healed completely after a year and started living with them, doing to always live to their expectation._

"_Oka-san did you know I have a dream about a place then there is this guy staring at me do you think he had something to do with me?" he asked her._

"_Don't say such nonsense, we should never talk about the past anymore are we clear?" She told him._

_As he went into one of their room, he was scolded because he had broken one of the sculptures in that place. _

"_Hii-chan, father will have a new assistant doctor?"_

"_Yes, what's his name Misu-Arata."_

"_Weird name but seem like a cool one." He smiled._

His eyes were filled with tears as he look at the pictures.

_He suddenly remembered when he left the café when Misu and Sagara-senpai was together he felt heartbroken that day._

_"Shingyouji!" When Shingyouji stopped and turned to face him with a look of surprise in his eyes he let it all out. "I told you to wait or did you not near me Shingyouji?" he stepped forward. "You belong to me Shingyouji. So why don't you do as I say? When I tell you to wait do so. If I tell you to stay you stay."_

"Arata-san." He held the phone close to his chest clutching to it tightly.

* * *

Well a little revelation the only question is what would be now his decision? What more to come how about his "parents can they devise something to keep him?


	8. No Regrets

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: **The chapter of revelation it was a hard time doing this, **JUNE-CHAN **I kind of like the idea but i was thinking i might do it either next chapter I will definitely make him disappear again LOL! But I already kind of pity them and I hope you enjoy.

**I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR BUT I OWN THE PLOT AND OC**

* * *

Kanata-kun, dinner is ready your father and I are waiting for you downstairs." His mother knocking on his door.

It has been almost 3 hours, he locked himself up in the room silently crying, and wondering how everything likes this had happened, why is he in this place? Why would everyone think he had died? Thinking of the extended life given to him why isn't he happy, even having the guy he loved the most falling for him for the second time around he no longer have the courage to face him if only…..

After some minute he finally leave his room and went dinner with his "parents." As the couple notice he is acting odd they tried to talk him but he tried to ignore them and poke in the food busily.

"I have prepare our ticket by weekends we're going to leave Japan." His mother reminded him.

"Do what you want." He answered as he stands up from the table.

"Kanata! When did you learn to answer your mother like that?" the elder man exclaimed at him.

"Mother?" he sarcastically ask the elder man back.

"Kanata, we never raise you just to be this respectful."

"Raise, why are you my parents to say such things in the first place they never care like you did but I know how to respect those who are older than me, the only difference here is I can't find to respect people who lied to me for three years." He answered facing at them.

"What are you talking about Kanata you better apologized to us." His father demanded him.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT NAME! You know I am not your son!" he exclaimed at him.

While they were having an argument Hideki who happened to passed by suddenly stop and eavesdrop in their conversation.

"Why did you lie to me? You took everything away from me, my life my real friends and the guy that I only love don't you feel guilty doing this to me for three years?"

"Y-you remember everything?"

"Yes everything, are you surprised?" he answered back at them.

"Yes we had lied to you but without you could have been dead for a long time." The elder man told him and his wife crying beside him.

"Just stay away from me I don't know you." He said as he tried to walk away.

"This your home now, you can no longer go back to the way it used to be."

"This isn't home." he commented.

"Kanata-kun." Ther elder woman called him back.

"No, I am Shingyouji-Kanemitsu and I am sorry but I am not your son, learn to accept the truth because you can never replace him, and I can no longer play this part."

As he walked out Hideki was standing there pretending not to hear any of their conversation.

"Hey did I miss anything?."

"Can we go to your place? I can't stay here for too long."

As they arrived at Hideki's place he offered him some drinks, as he sat beside him trying to somfort his friend without breaking him the truth.

"Anou, some family fight eh? Been there I always scold my parents especially when I learn my father had this mistress and…

"You don't know a thing."

"Alright, I don't know a thing I am sorry about that oops look at the time, Kanata you can rest here for a day, just take my room I'll be sleeping here in the couch."

"Is it ok?"

"Mou, you really are different today, before you'll crash into my house then steal my bed and lock it I always ened up sleeping in this couch now you're more polite than I thought, don't be shy just sleep there ok?

He pushed him toward his room and lock it, Hidek start to rest in the sofa giving his friend his room for a night, he could not sleep right away; he was still in shock of all the things that had occurred he needs the courage to face Misu by the next day to keep an act.

The next day, he arrived with Hideki they heard that Misu's job is in jeopardy, without the head doctor's permission he did an operation with a patient that had an appendicitis, he was worried about his welfare, when he went into his office Misu was nowhere to be found, he knew he should do something he return to a place where had no wish to see, but he knew this is the only hope he got. Hideki looked at him sadly assuming what he had in his mind.

"Kanata-kun." His mother called him and hurriedly approached him.

"Where's your husband? I need to see him."

"He is in the library, Kana…" He left her without letting her speak more, as he went inside the elder man was busy doing his study.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"What is it? I thought you hate us."

"Yes I am still angry with you, but I should be thankful because you give me this extended life I have now maybe without you I may not be able to see him again." He said.

"Tell me directly what do you want?"

"Help him, please help him I'll do anything you want with me, I'll keep the act as your son I'll obey everything you will tell me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know him very well, he did it not for any selfish reason, he just wanted to save lives you who did the same thing for me could have understand what he had done."

"Those cases are different."

"Please support him, I do love him… that's why it would be sad for me watching him to fail like that promise I'll quietly go to Paris, I will cut any communications I had with him but please help him just this once." he kneeled and bowed to the elder man.

The next day on the meeting everyone is there especially Dr. Honjou and the interrogation began.

"This is the first time this happens, you did an operation without telling the one in charge, I really don't know what were you thinking at that time." One of them told him.

"We knew Misu is an excellent doctor and luckily the operation is successful but what if you made a mistake and killed the patient what would you do?"

"If that happens I will take responsibility for my actions, but I for once will never regret trying to save a life."

"Misu is under my supervision, I don't think a punishment is required for what he did he live up to our code of saving life, if I am him I would do the same thing." Honjou looked at him as he said those words.

"So we're not going to do anything about this?"

"The thing he did, was outstanding I would not condemn him for doing what is right." the elder man said

After some deliberation, they decided not to put Misu in suspension, with the help of the elder Honjou, as they went outside he thank his head doctor, he nodded in response and leave.

Misu, had wonder why he was being back up by him even he knew what he had done was a mistake, he tried to contact the young man hoping to see him but he was always directed in his voicemail.

At an amusement park he and Hideki go out to have some fun, he was happy seeing him smile again after all that happen, when he tells him about the news that Misu was not suspended the young man sighed in relief. As they went to the exit hall they continue to stroll along suddenly he informed Hideki that he will be going to France on Saturday which surprised him.

"What? I thought…"

"Just don't forget to write a letter or else I will be very lonely

"Of course I will Shingyouji." He turned around as he called him by his name.

"How long have you known?" he asked him.

"Since yesterday, I heard about the argument you had with those couple."

"Then why did you pretend not to know? Why didn't you tell me when I stayed in your house?"

"Because I didn't want to know, if it's possible I would have liked to continue that way until the end. I am really happy but if I had accepted the truth everything would have floated away like a mirage. Do you know the feeling? When you open your eyes in the morning when you wake up in the morning there is someone who needs you. Someone that will make you happy."

"Hii-chan?"

"I am very happy upon meeting you and for coming into my life."

"I'm also… very happy every time the road ahead seems dim, and when it seems like there's no hope Hii-chan was always like my ray of light, I was able to temporarily set my troubles aside and smile happily. Whether I am Honjou-Kanata or Shingyouji-Kanemitsu I am grateful to you. And as always I'm sorry…. Because I can't give you the answer you are expecting, so please be free to meet someone else and find happiness this is my sincere wish before I leave for good and please stay healthy" As he said those words, he decided to go first but Hideki held his hand.

"In your past like you are Misu-senpai's lover but in this present life can't you just stay by my side?"

"I'm really sorry." He whispered taking his hand off and running away from him. As he went home, he noticed Misu's voice messages he closed his door and secretly called him.

"_Honjou, where are you now."_

"Home."

"_What happen? Why didn't you answer my calls?"_

"I'm sorry, by the way I am leaving Japan on Saturday I was not supposed to tell you but I am afraid you might be worry about me."

"_Seems like this will be the last time that will meet."_

"Yeah, nee Ara…Misu-senpai, you take care ok? Don't overwork yourself or else you might end up fainting again, and… and… thank you for being so nice to me and… if we meet one day promise me you'll go with me again looking for clothes like you did before."

"_What are you talking about?" Misu asked him._

He suddenly pressed the end button and weeps silently.

At Misu's apartment, the older man is suddenly confused on what he is talking about; he became disturbed trying to understand every word the young man told him.

Saturday finally come early in the morning Misu is in his office getting ready with his stuff, suddenly Hideki went inside and gave him the documents he needed, as he is about to leave Hideki turned around and face Misu.

"What is it Mouri?"

"Do you wish to see Shingyouji again?"

"What?"

"Kanata, is leaving today their flight is by 1pm, you still have 4 more hours left if you let this slip away you will lose him again for the third time, and you should be thankful your job was save because that fool loves you very much."

After he finished his statement he left leaving Misu confused suddenly he remembered what the young man told him. "I never bought him clothes before, could it be…" Misu suddenly remember the time he had with Shingyouji during Tanabata day.

_"Um Arata-san is it okay? Maybe you should go back to Sagara-senpai." Shingyouji said._

_"I told you. Just do what I tell you to." Misu responded "try these on.' With that he went in search of a dressing room with Shingyoujii trailing behind. Once he found one he pulled the curtain back and shoved Shingyoujii into to the small cube-like room and stepped in closing the curtain behind him._

_"Arata-san.' Shingyouji said af helook at the older man._

_Misu hand him the clothes. "Hurry up and get changed."_

_He also remember when he almost fainted where Shingyouji had seen him and how the young man was heartbroken that time he declined him when he asks about going out with him, Shingyouji at that time told him not to overwork his self._

Misu, hurriedly went into Honjou's office and look for some files, as he check them one by one of the folders suddenly fell, as he took it he check the details and was shock to discover that Honjou-Kanata had died three years ago as he looked for more files he saw Shingyouji's information his hit and run accident three years ago same as the day of death of Honjou, thinking of this things he hurriedly went out of the hospital but Hideki stopped him.

"Misu-senpai, they'll be boarding at Haneda Airport you should ask before you go." Hideki smiled at him.

At the car of the couple, the young man was looking at his view the elder man spoke up.

"I am glad, you kept your promise, when the right time comes, be back here as a fine man study well and don't give your mother a hard time."

"Hai." He responded sadly.

"Kanata-kun… Kanata-kun." His mother called him.

"Oh?"

"Is there something you want while we are still on the way?"

"Can I call my friends to say goodbye?" He said, his mother reluctantly gave him his phone he started to dial Takumi's number which he had obtained back in the party.

"Hayama-san I'll be leaving Japan today I just want to thank you and Saki-senpai for last time and I am glad meeting you again bye." As hend hang-up the phone he keeps it for himself he was surprise Misu started calling but he can't answer it with his mother beside him. Suddenly he changed his mind as he call again and answer it discretely.

"Hello senpai?" he whispered.

"_Till when are going to call me by that name? Where are you now?"_

"Huh? I on my way to the airport with my parents why?"

"_I am going there so wait for me and you have a long explaining to do." _The older man said and the call got ended.

His mother takes his phone away from him asking him if he had finished calling everyone and he nodded at her, as the elder woman asking their driver to hurry up Shingyouji was torn of either seeing him again or not.

Misu is also in a hurry hoping he could be able to catch up with the young man, at the other car, as she is now asking if they are near the airport, when the driver responded that they are almost there he bites in his nails not knowing what to do, suddenly the traffic light change and the car stops, the young man without thinking open the door and started to run away, his mother told the driver to chase but he was too fast.

Misu became upset when the traffic light stop but suddenly he saw someone running as that person went nearer he was surprise to see the young man so he got down of his car and chased him as well.

"Shingyouji!." Misu finally calling his name, the young man turn around seeing it was Misu.

"A-arata-san?" he gave him a wide-eyed reaction, Misu was able to catch up to him and held his hand.

"W-wait how about your duty at the hospital?" he asked him while they are still running.

"Just run and we will have a long talk later."

"But." The young man said trying to catch his breath as they continue to run faster.

"Just do what I say." Said Misu.

_Why life is so hard? I'm terrified I'm never letting you go, I didn't know I would lost Shingyouji and then meet a guy named Honjou-Kanata but in the end knowing that you and him were the same person, I'll never make you regret of loving me, just like the old times I never thought I would come after you, I didn't know I would run. Even the road of us may be blocked, my love's strength will always shine for you don't worry I can only run and run as long as it's with you._

* * *

Will this be a happily ending?

More to come and I apologized for some errors again.


	9. Behind the Lies

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: **I do apologized for the long update, I finally have time to make one, I was thinking a lot and finally came up with this next chapter and I guess this would be really a long one, about the last multi-chapter I am still making some ideas but in time I'll be able to update it, I am glad for those who had appreciated this story which I admit is a mere experiment of mine though I am not sure if posting this was right but now I am at least a little confident I hope you enjoy it... Everyone thinks that things are near the happy ending but, something is behind on what happened to him 3 years ago but how would it be uncovered will the culprit be punished.

to June-chan, akkadia, serenity-chan, roby and wimpy2012 thanks for the reviews ^^. For people who give time to read this thank you very much I hope I didn;t waste any of your time though I would say sorry if I did.

**I do not own TAKUMI-KUN nor the pair just the plot and the new OC**

* * *

Misu is back in his car, Shingyouji took a nap for a while, as he woke up the he told him that they will stay for a day in that place, silence between them is really killing the young man suddenly Misu faced him.

"May I ask you a question." said Misu

"Yes?"

"Do you think you're here against your will?"

"If I have been would you allow me to leave you again?"

"My heart has always belongs to you and I would not be here if I didn't runaway to find you."

"Then can I at least hold you?"

Shingyouji nodded, with that response Misu approached him and embraced him tightly the young man return his embraced with a smile on his face.

As they are sitting on the same couch, the young man keep staring at him he seems to like to ask him something that disturbed him, Misu who had observed this suddenly approached him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" asked the older man.

"I… uhm…"

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you want to get back with me? I mean the one you like is Honjou"

"Huh?"

"I mean, your heart now belongs to him right?" Said Shingyouji.

"Baka! What nonsense are you telling me?"

"But you…fall for Honjou… it means you find him better than me." commented the young man.

"Wait a minute aren't you Honjou-Kanata?" asked Misu.

"Anyway, your heart was swayed by him and not by me." He frowned.

Misu suddenly chuckled at his statement; the young man became more upset because he knew too well that Misu find his statement funny.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Shingyouji.

"Are you jealous?" Misu asked him.

"Jealous? No I'm not." he denied, and Misu keeps laughing because he can read the young man well.

"Why do you keep laughing?"

"It's surprising that you're jealous of yourself." Misu commented.

"Mou! Now I am starting to get upset at you, I better go and buy some food" As he is leaving Misu was able to follow him and grabbed him by the hand as they both fell in the couch with the older man on top of him.

"It's really funny that you're jealous of yourself, but for me to fall for the same guy twice it can't be regarded as normal." These words cause the young man to blushed.

"Why don't we just go outside together and buy the things that we need." Misu suggested.

At the convenience store, at the store they look and shop for food and buy some clothes in a bargain store stall nearby, they returned in the hotel and ate their food after some hour. Misu grabbed a towel to take a shower leaving Shingyouji turning on the TV, while waiting for his turn as the older man come out half-naked his face turned red which make him smirked at the young man.

"After you got back in your sense go ahead and take a shower I don't want someone beside me that does not smell good." Said Misu as he went to change his clothes.

Shingyouji hurriedly went into the bathroom avoiding seeing the older man taking off his towel, Misu just smiled at him as he take off his towel wearing his boxer shorts and put on his sleeping clothes. After a while Shingyouji went outside Misu was on the dining table preparing for their dinner.

As they sit down on the table Misu noticed the young man being quiet and not taking his food.

"Is there a problem? Do you feel guilty abandoning your so called parents?" the older man asked.

"No what I am worried about you and what if they do something against you…"

"You almost forgot both my parents are doctors and they are one of the most influential doctors in Japan, I just do things independently but if you're worried of what would happen to me those things will be handle without any problem. Besides I just take something that belongs to me for a long time" Misu suddenly looked into the young man's eyes.

"I…"

"Do you think I would let you go easily, I don't think so.. Go ahead we need strength for tomorrow."

"Where are we going?" Shingyouji asked curiously.

"To a place where I met you again." Misu said.

As they lie in bed Shingyouji fell asleep right away, Misu was gazing at him lovingly touching the young man's face, he was happy that Shingyouji is by his side again, he knew things are different from what they are now but he has no intention to lose him again, what he wants to do is to get things right. Suddenly something came into his mind 3 years ago...

_"Misu, forget that Shingyouji guy, he already died in that horrible accident."_

_"Accident? I haven;t told you yet what had happened to him."_

_"It was just a wild guess."_

_"Are you trying tell something from me Sugiyama-san?" he asked one of his father's subordinate._

_"Nothing, I just hope that you enjoyed studying in America, I heard from your parents you'll be leaving soon."_

_"I hope you enjoy your place__ in this company that is originally mine." He responded as he walked away._

_Being in America for three years, his former sensei called him as he thanked him for his recommendation he was surprised to know that it was not him who forwarded his application but his father's subordinate who was Sugiyama, as he returned to Japan he decided not to take over his position but to start independently, he did not tell anyone that he had his motives of uncovering the young man's death but when he had met Kanata he do some investigation but to no avail he was not able to get any information, until the day Hideki himself tell him about Shingyouji and find the files on Dr. Honjou's office._

"What did really happen three years ago, I am aware how Sugiyama-san never liked Shingyouji's presence but on what extent would he just to get rid of him and me as well,does my studies in America was planned by him so that I will no longer do any investigation? I'll make sure to uncover the truth to what had happened to you." Misu said as he stare at the sleeping young man.

By morning, Misu woke him up telling him to dress up because they will go somewhere, as Shingyouji packed their things and get inside the car. He fell asleep while they are on their way to Kyushu

After an hour of travel Misu stopped his car, and woke up the young man.

"Shingyouji, were here."

The young man slowly opens his eyes and look around the place, he suddenly looks back to Misu and he gives him a nod in response. He went out of the car and look around the place.

"This place is where I promised to bring you three years ago, this is the place I said goodbye to you and again this is the place that brought me back to you, and in this place I will promise that we will be together forever."

"Arata-san."

"I will uncover the truth I will let them pay for what they had done to you. whatever had happened I have this feeling that everything is arranged."

"But as a supposedly dead person who comes back to life I realize the impact it may have and the confusion between the people involved in this cover up if what you are concluding is right, also my foolishness to recognize you how could I just confidently tell you that it was me?"

"What kind of nonsense are you saying? Will you just let it be? The people that caused us to be part for 3 years you will just let them get away? It's my fault that you suffer this much, I could have not given up right away and believe that you still live I was powerless and just become selfish as I am now."

"That's not what I mean, for you not to forget an undeserving guy like me for 3 years; I could not ask for any more, so I'm determined to that for the rest of my days even if you forget me, I'll remember you even more and deeply miss you."

"I'll definitely will never forget the people who brought you these lies, I know someone is behind of what Dr. Honjou had done to you I will make sure that I will uncover everything."

"Arata-san, what happened in the past is best left buried in the past, if Honjou-sensei wanted to hide the truth he must have a good reason."

"I believe in you, I believe you will uncover the truth… you once told me that when we were in Shidou when the council wrongly accused a student didn't you once urge me in this way?" Misu asked.

"I believe you Arata-san but… what if the truth would hurt you? I just want to stay by your side I can't ask for more. And about Sugiyama-san how sure are we he was involved in what happened three years ago." Protested the young man.

"Being in that fake home, do you really like that? Sacrificing yourself for my sake do you really enjoy doing that without asking me how I feel?"

"With you I feel like close to home, I don't need any other thing."

Misu turn and walk away as he stroll the island with Shingyouji following him. Suddenly he took something from his pocket and faced him.

"This is…"

"This necklace, when I found this I decided to keep it, I always asks myself why I can't afford to throw it away but I know now, because it is waiting for the return of its owner."

"Arata-san." He mumbled as the tears flowing in his face.

"In this place I want to give it back to you, and…" the older man suddenly took out a box with a ring inside it.

"Suddenly Shingyouji looks surprised as he sees two rings inside it."

"When I was in America, a delivery guy mistakenly sent this in my home, at first I was thinking to just throw this away but, maybe this ring is waiting for you for a long time and I already have the other one with me." Misu said as he showed him his ring finger.

"I…"

"I won't take no for an answer Shingyouji."

He took the box and get the ring inside it, as he wear it he stared at it and smiled as he look in to Misu's eyes, the older man held his face and brushed his lips into his, he wipes Shingyouji's tears and kissed him on his forehead, seeing the sunset they decide to walk back into the cottage.

"Shingyouji, I was thinking we should not tell anyone about this."

"Huh?"

"I was thinking what if you go to your grandma's place no one will be able to find you there."

"I would love that idea, you don;t know I keep on thinking about her but what about you? Are you fine with this arrangement?"

"I will visit you during weekends and I have decided I will return to my father's hospital and I will work closely with Sugiyama I want to investigate myself of what had really happened."

"Just promise me, to be safe and don't forget to call me." he reminded him.

Shingyouji was unsure of Misu's sudden decision he fear for his life and what would be the cost of the risk he would do but he can't object his lover's idea knowing that it would be all for the best.

* * *

At the Honjou's residence….

"Heard anything about Kanata?" The woman asked him.

"I don't know yet, I must find him before the truth comes out.

"What truth?" she questioned him.

As he tried to explain what had happened three years ago suddenly their phone ring and the elder guy, answered it.

"_How are you?.I heard that your son had lived."_

"Yes and no thanks to you." he answered trying to lower his voice for him not to be heard by his wife.

_"I just wonder why did you take Misu-Arata under your supervision is that out of guilt knowing you're behind his lover''s death."_

"You know I didn't do anything you and your minions are the one responsible for what had happened to him, you know he run away from home and followed him and killed him you even involved innocent people inside that bus."

_"It's Shingyouji's fault if he hadn't get on that vehicle no one could have hurt."_

The elder man hang up the phone not interested to what the other person is telling him, suddenly his wife looked at him worriedly._  
_

"What is it?" asked by his wife.

"Nothing."

"Who is that guy you're talking to?." She suddenly took her bag and tried to leave their house.

"I said it's nothing."

As the elder man went inside his room, he is thinking deeply. he never regret saving the man's life when someone had asked him to kill him.

_Dr. Honjou was almost hopeless not finding a cure for his sick son when someone suddenly approached him._

_"You know I can help you, I have the cure for your son but in exchange you have something to do for me."_

_"What is it?" asked Dr. Honjou._

_"I want you to kill someone."_

_"Are you insane? What are you talking about Sugiyama-san."_

_"I researched about you and I learn that before you decided to become what you are now you are a former delinquent, you take orders from high people and kill for money. Without this guy I could be able to take over Misu-Arat's positionin the company this guy's loss will be my victory against him."_

_"That was before after I killed an innocent man I stopped it and decided to follow this path I am now."_

_"Think about it, I want to make sure he is not blocking my way in my ambition."_

_As he showed him his picture, the elder Honjou feels like he looks very familiar he declined the offer he suddenly noticed him talking with a guy and as they left he secretly followed them. The next day he saw him doing something on the bus, pretending to be a technician as that guy went away he saw Shingyouji went down and went to the convenience store. _

_"Young man."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I don't have any money with me I hope I can asked a favor from you."_

_"Sure what is it sir?" Shingyouji asked._

_"I haven't eaten for almost 2 days now and worse is that I don't have enough money can you at least but me some bread and juice?" he asked him._

_"Ah sure that's not a problem." Shingyouji said as he get off his line and reach for another juice and drink as he got back into the line he became upset seeing that it was now too long and need to wait for his turn._

_"Sorry if I caused you trouble."_

_"That's not a problem."_

_"Where are you headed young one?"_

_"I was going to Gifu to visit my grandmother." Shingyouji said as he reached for her picture._

_He was surprised seeing the old woman's picture who he seems to know many years ago. As he looked at him he sighed in relief knowing that he was able to save him from that dreadful accident._

_"Oh no! The bus is leaving with all his things inside the bus only with little money left Shingyouji just go with him to the station he needs to go and gave the elder man his ticket for the train for him to be able to travel back._

_Almost months's passed, he was so deranged his son is dying and doesn't know what to do he pretended to be happy for his friend's plan thinking he had succeeded but since he was so disturbed not knowing where to find Shingyouji again and worried if it will be found out that he is alive, he not seeing the stoplight he had suddenly accidentally hit someone. As he saw his victim recognizing it was him, he carried him to his car and bring him to the hospital, that day he had learned his son finally passed away, he did the operation along with the other doctor asking them to keep this as a secret and informing them that he will be taking his son's room._

_"I have done things in my own hands, it is hopeless you're son is going to die soon." The man told him when he once visited the hospital._

_"And you are hopeless because your plan failed."_

_"What did you say?"_

_"Nothing."_

_When Shingyouji woke up from his coma, he decided to cover up everything and gave him his son's name he doesn't want everyone to know he's alive especially Sugiyama-san that wanted him to die badly. He transferred into a different hospital and due to guilt he decided to have Misu under his supervision but everything was ruined when the young man remembered everything._

"Misu make sure you keep him safe." He said to himself while looking at one of his photo in his younger days along with Shingyouji's grandparents with it.

As they were travelling, the young man was fidgeting nervously he does not know what to do, when the car finally stopped he looked at the older man to which he gave him a nod and a smile giving him an assurance as he went inside he look around how everything had chnage, suddenly the old woman who was busy cleaning her garden was in shocked when she saw Shingyouji face to face. He was almost in tears and don;t know what to say to her.

"O-obaa-san... obaa-san.." The young man called her.

"K-kanemitsu is that really you?"

He nooded at her

"Really are you my grandson?" She asked him as he hugged her tightly and cried in each others arm.

"You're alive, you're really alive." said the old woman. "Is this real or is it a dream? How could this... something like this happen?" She asked her not wanting to let go of his grandson. "I never would have thought to have seen you again." Suddenly she almost passed out with her strenght running out, he asked for Misu's help.

"Arata-san let's bring my grandma back to her room." Both of them accompany her inside and and finally seeing his grandmother again made him at least contented and happy.

* * *

Who is Sugiyama?

Will Dr. Honjou be able to help them? What's his connection with the Shingyouji's granparents

Will Shingyouji find the heart to forgive the elder man?

A real antagonist finally arrive but what are his motives and will he find out that Shingyouji is still alive?

Will Misu succeed in his plan?

Find out next chapter.


	10. Decision and Choices

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **Finally made the latest chapter, well after the long huddle I have with my TM yesterday I was so upset that I became moody I mean I don;t know who to blame if its the cardholder not aware about heir card or me who tried to explain but still the customer will get angry (sometimes blame the card pretending not aware of anything) oh well thats how it is... Sorry bout that the note does note relate the next chapter but oh well...

**I do not own Takumi-kun nor the pair just the plot and OC**

* * *

Shingyouji, aid his grandmother and let her rest in her room after Misu laid the futon. As the young man tried to stand up the old woman grasp his hand. Misu left them alone to have their quality time.

"A while back I saw a young guy, I don't know what he had committed but when I see people throwing stones at him it made me feel much pain." She said to him still crying.

"You should rest now."

"No, with you sitting by my side how can I just sleep? I'm afraid that if I sleep you'll disappear again." She said as she still holding his grandson's hand.

"How can that be? In the future I will not go anywhere without your permission" assured Shingyouji. As she now finally drifts into her sleep he went outside and saw Misu playing with a dog.

"Arata-san!"

"Seems like this fellow got lost."

"He's cute, hello." The young man greeted it. "Nee can I keep him?"

"Claiming something that's not yours, isn't that a crime?" asked Misu jokingly.

"Well seems like no one will claim him so I declare this fellow mine." He said as he carried him lovingly.

"What will you call him? asked Misu

"Uhm…. Ai-chan!"

"Ai?"

"Now Ai-chan once Arata-san is gone you'll keep me company ok?" He said as he smiled at his new pet.

"Baka!."

"Nee Arata-san."

"Please, comeback well." Shingyouji told him in a serious tone.

"Don't tell me you're going to cry again." Misu commented. "As I said I'll be back once in a while and once everything's ready we'll prepare your return.

At the young man's hometown as he was playing along with his pet dog while the old woman is busy preparing their meal, it got stray into the his grandmother's room. It suddenly bumped into her things and a lot of pictures got scattered.

"Ai-chan! Look what you have done; I need to fix this you know obaa-san's temper right? You know she'll be mad seeing her things messed…." He picked up one of the pictures where his grandparents are with a man familiar than him.

"Isn't this Honjou-sensei… He knew about my grandparents?" wondered Shingyouji, he suddenly heard his grandmother's footsteps and hurriedly fixed them.

"Kanemitsu, food is ready."

"H-hai! Let's go Ai-chan!."

Shingyouji keep on wondering what is his relation to them he decided to call Misu missing him and wanting to ask him a favor, he took out his phone and dialed his lover's number.

"Arata-san."

_"I'm at work now, is there anything you want?"_

"Anou can I ask you a favor?" Shingyouji told him.

After the phone call Misu asks his assistant to connect the call to Dr. Honjou's office in his hospital, the elder man was able to answer his phone call. He told him that Shingyouji wants to see him and he gave him the place where to find the young man at the end of the phone call.

It was almost afternoon, Shingyouji almost feel bored, and he would just usually play with his dog while his grandmother is very bust doing some knitting suddenly as they heard someone approached their home the young man went outside.

"Sensei…" Shingyouji called him. He assisted the older man inside, his grandmother greeted him, and she was so delighted because she had remembered him to be someone they had known 25 years ago. Dr. Honjou smiled at her happy that she had met her again though he was saddened upon learning that her husband had already passed away.

They decided to talk in private while the old woman is busy preparing food for both.

"How's okaasan?" he asked him.

"She is now doing well she seems to accept the truth."

"Otou-san, have you been well?" the young man questioned him.

"Why do you still call me father?" the elder man told him.

"I have always wondered why you are this kind to me. And I am wondering, what's your relation with my grandparents and why did you save me?"

"Before you were born, fate brought me to your grandfather who rescued me along with his wife they gave me food and shelter once everything is alright I left the town but I promise that every kindness they made for I'll give it back to them."

"You say it is because my grandfather's good deeds?"

"Yes, in the end your savior is not me but your grandparents themselves."

"I believe your words because you have protected me, although I haven't completely forgiven you after I have learned the truth I also remain silent, however before it's too late I really want to say this. Thank you. Thank you for saving me, thank you for taking care of me and protecting me for the past 3 years, for being my father… Thank you." Shingyouji's face was in tears as he shows his gratitude to the elder man.

"I don't think Sugiyama is the one behind of the accident 3 years ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Yes he was the one who asked me before to finish you, but I could sense something more is behind that incident."

Shingyouji suddenly became worried with what the elder man told him, he can't get to sleep even if he tried to close his eyes there is something that had disturbed him but the young man can't tell Misu the person he could suspect that had plan all the things that had happened to him. He knew that many people had opposed his relationship but he can't point fingers at them as he had no proof and he believes they can't be involve to what happened to him three years ago.

He never told this detail to Misu because after all they are his family. By morning this had been in his mind even the old woman is worried seeing Shingyouji that way but she did not dare to ask him knowing her grandson.

"Ai-chan, how can I tell Arata-san what's on my mind I don't want to hurt him this much I don't know what to do…"

In Tokyo, Misu went to his parents they were both surprised to know that their son had decided to take over his father's company and became more stunned when he asks them for a favor.

"Investigate about the Tokyo Expressway incident?" his father asked him.

"I have a feeling that what happened three years ago wasn't an accident."

"Arata, are you sure of what you're talking about? Shouldn't we be over about Shingyouji's death why would someone would do such a thing?" his mother exclaimed at him.

"If you can't help me I'll better leave and head to the office."

"Arata, you know how important Shingyouji is in our family but this should stop it's already been three years."

"Okaasan, Otousan you won't understand why I am eager to pursue this." He said as he walked away from them.

In his father's company Misu was busy reading and learning the things he need to do to fulfill his duties when Sugiyama suddenly entered his office.

"So the new is true, you are now officially replacing your father."

"Why be surprise after all I am his son, it's my job to take care of things while my father is very busy with our other business."

"I am just happy of your decision."

"Really? Aren't you after this place that I have now to the point of involving an innocent person just to get what you want."

"What are you talking about? I was in this company even before you were born you don't have the right to talk to me that way."

"You better watch your back Sugiyama; you don't know what would come to you." Warned Misu. He angrily leave Misu's office, as he was walking along the office he was in shock seeing Dr. Honjou.

"Honjou-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Misu is expecting to see me today why are you paranoid seeing me again after three years."

"You know that I could have you killed if you spilled everything you know." Sugiyama hissed at him.

The elder Honjou smirked at him not showing any sign of fear in his face.

"If you do that do you think the truth will never come out? Misu is an intelligent person besides even if you will do what you are planning for sure everything will come outl, all of your involvement to the accident I have all the evidence against you, so if anything happens to me everything will be revealed and you will lose everything if I were you don't threat me because it will all come back to you and to the person you are working for." He said as he passed by him.

As he reached Misu's office he greeted him, Dr. Honjou handed me Shingyouji's stuff that he had left when he found him three years ago.

"Thank you sensei."

"I met Shingyouji, he seems to be fine with her grandmother, by the way why did you ask me to come here."

"Sugiyama knew that I am opening the investigation, he might be after you I am worried about you and your wife's safety."

"I know that would happen, my wife will be leaving Paris but I will stay here, I am no longer afraid of the circumstances that I would face as long as Shingyouji is safe that's alright with me." replied the elder man.

Back in his home Misu was visited by his uncle who is his father's cousin.

"Uncle what brings you here?"

"Do you remember about that orphanage here in Tokyo that I was proposing to my father to be demolished for us to build a large convention center I need your approval for it."

"The Little Saints? How can I forget, of course I remember."

"So have you decided about it?"

"I don't think I can approve this."

"Arata, this project was plan a long time ago."

"Isn't it the orphanage that Shingyouji requested to be retained, that was agreed upon that we will find another site for that center."

"Shingyouji is already gone and we'll get a lot of investor for this project."

"Uncle don't you think you're unreasonable those children will lose their home."

"Arata, this is business we're talking about. For heaven's sake Shingyouji is gone 3 years ago, that's all you think about, and I even heard from your father your reopening the Expressway case your lover was involved what's with that impulsiveness of yours."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sugiyama spoke with me and he also told me how you treat him and even think of his involvement in that accident. About this matter… please stop and let the matter rest. You do not need to do anything just keep things as they are."

"Uncle just what exactly are you trying to hide?"

"Naturally I am trying to hide what you are looking for."

"Why do you want to hide it?"

"It is all for you and for this family Arata." His uncle told him as he left his nephew.

Misu was clearly disturbed by his uncle's words, as he was doing his papers he suddenly remembered what his grandfather told him when he visited him in America before he died a year ago.

_"Arata, I'm sorry." His grandfather said._

_"Why do you say such thing?" asked Misu._

_"Your grandfather is incompetent because I was unable to help you protect the guy you loved." he said this too trying not to look his grandon in the eye. __"Misu you are smart and competent there will come a day when you will understand the meaning of these words. __You must remember what I am going to tell you."_

_"Please tell me."_

_"Please you must forgive all the people your father tried to protect, please protect them all if you can't do it then the first person you musn't forgive is me."_

_"Please forgive me for being dull but I can't get what you want to tell me Ojiisan."_

_"Arata our family is a very lonely, there are people everywhere who are your enemies, and it is possible for anyone to become your enemy. You have to make decisions against your will because you lack other options." The old man told him. "Sometimes those enemies may be in your own family. My only hope is at least, be able to forgive… those relatives."_

_"The people that I need to forgive and protect who is that?" Misu asked him._

As these things flashbacked Misu checked Shingyouji's old things especially his old phone as he checked the call register his suspicions becomes more and more clear to him, as he was thinking deeply suddenly his phone rings and as see Shingyouji's number appeared in the caller ID he purposely turned off his phone.

It was almost a week; Misu did not contact Shingyouji at all. He had things in his mind he wants to make sure he had all of the evidence needed before he could confirm anything and if the deduction is right he would feel like he has no right to face the young man.

Haibara who was asked by Misu to get some information had come finally come back.

"I bribed the manager of the bus station Shingyouji went to, these are the videos caught by the CCTV everything could have been recorded here, we can check anyone suspicious don't you think."

Misu opened his laptop and put the memory card inside it, as he looked at them he indeed noticed a man fixing the bus he looks closely and right away he knew who he was this made more shock to him.

"Misu are you ok?"

"Now I know what my grandfather was talking about, I didn't know that this is happening now, the more I know the truth the more I understand why he keeps telling me that I would be hurt to know it." Said Misu as he turned off the device.

It was almost 10pm when he arrived home, suddenly he noticed someone waiting for him and to his surprised it was Shingyouji.

"Arata-san?"

"What are you doing here? You know it's still dangerous for you to come back here in Tokyo."

"Can I at least come in?" said Shingyouji. "Arata-san! I was worried about you, you have never called me again is there a problem?"

"Have you known for a while?" the older man asked him. "So is that why you concealed from me when you recovered your memories?"

Shingyouji kept quiet realizing that the older man figured out what he was thinking for a while. He nodded in response, Misu feels upset, as he went inside the young man followed him.

"Arata-san…."

"I feel like I cannot face you, I swore to find the people who had done this to you and make them pay, but those responsible of what you had been through was my own flesh and blood, the one who did the plan to kill you and those who covered up the truth about what had happened to you, now tell me what right do I have to face you or even contact you."

Shingyouji held the older guy's face he wants to calm him and not feel guilty of anything.

"You once asked me why I didn't reveal I regain my memories, it was because I was afraid it would turn out like this that you would blame yourself, I was afraid you never look at me again."

"For you to be hurt this way, it can be attributed to me." answered Misu.

"If you say that, I will blame myself for being alive."

"What should I do?"

"Please continue to conceal the truth, your uncle has a family this would be hard on them ." SHingyouji tearfully requested to his lover.

"Don't you feel wronged having to be gone all these years?" asked Misu "Don't you feel hurt having to suffer all those years?"

"It's precisely because of the pain and anguish I don't want him to go through." Responded the young man.

"Don't tell me you don't feel pity for me? For three years being alone I almost don't know what to do, don't you feel any pity at all." Misu angrily questioned him, Shingyouji weeps as he felt guilty for bringing the older guy pain.

By the next day, Misu has already got up from bed seeing his young lover sleeping peacefully he prepare his the food and get ready to go somewhere without waking him up.

Reaching the place he went straight to his uncle's office and give him a paper which the elder guy throw back at him.

"What's all this about? Why do you need to send far away from this place and take over my company."

"It is time for you to let go of your power, and just rest with your family living a simple life."

"That's definitely not possible! There is no one that can remove me from where I am now."

"Then please make your choice either hand me all your shares at your nephew's advice or I will have cops go here by tomorrow and have you jailed for murder."

"Cops? What crime did I commit for you to do such a thing?"

"Three years ago the crime of killing Shingyouji-Kanemitsu and other passenger during the accident in Tokyo Exoressway, you conspire with Sugiyama , I check Shingyouji's records of visitors when he was hospitalized and you were the last one who went there and he was gone, you were the one who brought to that bus station that had caused his death."

"Please produce your evidence."

Misu took out the memory card and showed him to his uncle, he glared at him showing of his seriousness in his decision.

"The guy you sent that day admitted that it was you and Sugiyama that sent him to tamper the bus Shingyouji will be riding, and you yourself is the one that had taken him to that bus station when he decided to run away, someone from that place confirm that you were one of the last person he is seen with."

"You…"

"Hence I ask you to put down everything this is all the consideration I can give you as your nephew."

"What do you think you can achieve through this?" he asked Misu

"Justice, is just only one thing." Answered his nephew.

"You know you still have need of me don't you see?" he warned him.

"When I was a kid you have said before that there will be punishment for those who do evil, this is the natural order, so we can only let nature take its course uncle you should obey that pattern I accordance with the facts I intend to correct the wrong doing immediately, then everything will be restore to its rightful place." Declared Misu.

"You cannot treat me like this Arata."

"I will not be there to send you off tomorrow but please stay healthy." Misu bowed and leave his uncle who was shouting at him that he is one of the reasons why the company had always been strong reminding him no one can take his place and power, Misu continues to leave trying not to hear his uncle's rant.

At Misu's office Sugiyama received a message about Kenjorou Misu's sudden departing from one of the board members who were against Misu-Arata.

"It is said that Misu-Arata himself asked him to step down." One of his colleagues told him.

"It's like a declaration of war against us." The other board member said.

"What should we do about this Sugiyama?"

"We can only strike first…." Sugiyama replied with a grin on his face.

By evening Misu comes back home and he was welcomed by the young man who is still worried about him.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri Arata-san." Shingyouji said sadly.

"What is it Shingyouji?"

"My existence has given you trouble." He commented.

"Did you think that I'll keep being vulnerable to the attacks? Just wait and see"

"But I…"

"Let's go for a walk?" Misu asked him to which the young man reluctantly agreed.

As they were walking along the park Misu stopped by a place which made him curious.

"Actually I hid a gift that I prepared for you here." Said Misu.

"I already have everything, how would I dare to want other things?" protested Shingyouji.

"I've already prepared , go and look for it." The older guy informed him.

Shingyouji looked at Misu to see if he was serious and decided to look around the place but he can only see trees and benches, he look up, down left and right but can't find anything at all, Misu suddenly laughed at him seeing how earnest the young man to look for the "gift".

"Didn't you just say you don't need other things? For a person that just said that, aren't you looking for it a bit seriously?" commented the older guy.

"Could it be very small that it can't be seen with the naked eye?" Shingyouji asked curiously.

"Small? It's not!" he answered back.

"Could it be… you want to give me this park?" Shingyouji guessed

"You dare to think of course not."

"Then what is it?"

"What I want to give you is something that nothing in the world can be exchanged for it's just one and only…

"Could it be…" Shingyouji finally smiled knowing what Misu wants to give him.

"Seems like you've gussed it…that's right it's me." answered Misu

Shingyouji slightly laugh seeing how Misu could sometimes act the way he never did back in Shidou, he knew how rare the older man showed his affection, the older guy seems to frown seeing his young lover laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"It's because I'm happy that's why I laughed."

Misu walked towards him and embraced him. "Haven't you already given your heart to me?"

"Sukidesu." Shingyouji finally said it to him again as he is always thankful for Misu who had loved him wholeheartedly.

* * *

What is Sugiyama's plan?

What would happen to Dr. Honjou will he be in trouble.?

Check next chapter! Sorry for some errors and thank you for reading


	11. Life and Death

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **So I am near the end... I am so sorry if this takes a little long for those who are reading it thank you very... Today is my finals and I am so excited as much as I am excited to update(I am the only one excited LOL!) My thesis is almost finish and I am excited to discuss it with the panel members Hyahoi!

**I do not own Takumi-kun nor the pair just the plot and OC!**

* * *

"Do I really need to stay in this room?" Shingyouji asked Misu as he is arranging his clothes into their closet.

"No one knows yet that you're alive except for Dr. Honjou, Haibara and Hideki besides with my uncle away and Sugiyama still close to me I wouldn't be able to figure out what's his next plan it's better to keep you safe here."

"O-ok." The young man agreed.

"I left food good till the evening, you don't need to call or go out to order them, promise me stay inside the room."

"If I need to stay inside the room all day I could do that if that's what Arata-san wants I don't have the reason to say no." Shingyouji said.

In Sugiyama's home, he was talking to his assistant in private.

"You have to do something for me, go to this house and I want you to kill this guy." He told him as he hand Dr. Honjou's picture.

"But sir, what if…"

"Don't worry if you get caught I will back you up." Sugiyama assures him. "Besides you need money for your pregnant girlfriend, not only you can give your family a good life but you will be happy forever think about it."

The assistant nodded and bowed to leave his office, the elder guy smiled deviously no longer afraid of the doctor's threat.

At Misu's office he called Haibara and tasked him to go to Dr. Honjou as he has a bad feeling that something would happen. He inform him he will be there by night and tell him not to worry he will try his best to get in time.

As his friend leave Misu took his phone out and call his young lover.

"_Arata-san what is it?"_

"I have someone that would like to see you badly; I know you will be bored since you don't have someone to accompany you when I am here in the office he'll be there in an hour." As he said that he ends the phone call.

At the apartment, Shingyouji busily prepare some food for his visitor, and as expected he finally arrived with the sound of the doorbell Shingyouji hurriedly open the door and smiled widely at his visitor.

"Hii-chan." He exclaimed.

"You look happier." He commented.

"I am the happiest man in the world." The young man answered back.

Shingyouji arrange the table with Hideki helping him as they eat together he can through his friend's eyes the boredom being inside the house he suddenly suggest of going out with him in an amusement park.

"But…" Shingyouji tried to protest.

"Don't worry just wear a cap or something that would cover your face so that no one will know you ok?" he suggest and Shingyouji can't find the world to say no.

At the amusement park, he is enjoying eat the cotton candy Hideki bought for him and they take ride after ride and even the haunted house that the young man clings tightly to him. They were walking where to go next and see a photo booth.

"Let's go! I do want to take some pictures just the two of us."

"Eh?"

Hideki grabbed his hand and they went inside.

"I… am going to America next week."

"What?"

"I got a scholarship there, and I can't just say no I promise I will be better than Misu-senpai and maybe get a boyfriend better than you."

"Baka!"

"But… if he hurts you and you feel heartbroken just call me and I will get you from him."

"Mou!"

"Just kidding, it's starting show me those smiles."

As Shingyouji look at the camera he was shocked when Hideki kissed him in the cheeks.

"Just don't tell this to your boyfriend or he'll kill me." Hideki said as they went outside to get the printed pictures he took the one where he kissed his friend and hide it in his pocket.

"Let's go back to your place, and senpai would really kill me if he knew I took you out."

Bringing his friend into the apartment, he bid his farewell and hugged him tightly.

"Nee… why do I feel that we are not going to see each other again?" he asked him sadly.

"I told you we'll contact each other right? And don't start crying do you know you look ugly when you cry, I better go ahead I need to visit Dr Honjou tommorow in his home he seems lonely since you left." His friend told him.

"Tell him my regards and I hope he comes to visit me as well."

The next day, as Misu was leaving their home he saw a sticker picture in the young man's phone. Shingyouji who was surprised can't find the words to explain it to the older guy…

"Arata-san I am sorry." The young man apologized.

"You shouldn't say such thing, I should be the one to say sorry, I should have trust in you and I should let you go out if you want to."

"I know you are worried someone might recognized me but shouldn't you be worried as well your enemy can attack you anytime he wants."

"I know but he can't do that, because everyone would suspect him right away, seems like you enjoy your time with Mouri."

"Yeah he said he'll go to America and he will beat you."

"That guy… I better go to work."

"Okay."

"Just okay?" Misu teasingly asked him.

Shingyouji looked at him and smiled knowing what Misu wanted, he kissed him on his cheek and waved him goodbye.

As Hideki is in the bus he looked happily at his picture with Shingyouji, he puts it in his pocket and as he arrives at Dr. Honjou's house he noticed one of the guards knocked out, and hurriedly went inside as he see him wounded in his shoulder due to a gunshot. As he saw a man pointing his weapon in to the elder man he hurriedly run and pushed him, they end up in a fist fight and was able to grab the gun, as they struggled until one of them had pulled the trigger and gun was fired.

Shingyouji who was busy watching TV turns around as if someone had called him.

"Eh? I thought I heard my name… 3 more hours Arata-san will be home at any moment." Shingyouji happily told himself. He decided to do the dishes when suddenly he phone dropped. As he took it he exclaimed when the sticker picture got scratched. as he saw the door opened he suddenly noticed Misu was with someone so he hid in his room but noticing it was Haibara he decided to go out but stopped seeing they were talking about something seriously and with Haibara covered in blood.

"I was late by one step."

"I am sorry, when I arrived I was too late but… he is now under the police's custody Honjou-sensei is taken into a private care and I have brought him in a safe place.

"Anyone got involve?" Misu asked as the young man was eavesdropping in their conversation.

Haibara think twice to answer his question he knew Shingyouji was around and will be heartbroken if he knew about this.

_Haibara, was in the nick of time when he arrived at the Honjou residence after he heard a gunshot he run towards the culprit and he was able to bring him down and knock him out he immediately call the police and an ambulance, he hurriedly went to Hideki and the doctor's aide._

"_Sensei!"_

"_I'm ok, Mouri he's…"_

"_Mouri, Mouri! You can't die like this!" Haibara said._

"_Mouri wake up..why?" the elder Honjou asked him._

"_I am glad sensei is alive, you always told me to protect Shingyouji when you weren't around. I am very sorry… originally I want to protect him for a lifetime. But I have to leave this way I am so sorry sensei…"_

"_Don't say that you had been with him ever since he had his accident from the time he was healed and always around him when I am not around. For someone like you I am sorry to give you a burden."_

"_Please do not say you're sorry when I first came to this house I don't know what path to take and you sensei helped me through."_

"_Mouri you need to hang in there, the ambulance will be here ok please just for Shingyouji." Haibara pleaded him._

"_Senpai tell him I am sorry for loving him, even though I have a short life more than any man in the world I am happy." Hideki smiled and closed his eyes._

"Mouri-Hideki he was mortally wounded when I arrived, I think he tried to fight that hit man."

Misu looked into the room where Shingyouji is as the young man is controlling his voice as he mourns for his friend who just with him yesterday, the older guy clenched his fist in anger. Misu went inside as his friend left them, in their room as he sees the young man's face in tears.

"If you want to, cry as much as you want." Misu told him.

"I… I do not have the right to cry all this time Hideki has been by my side, but that guy I was unable to protect him." Shingyouji was clenching in his chest still weeping, Misu kneeled and comforts the young man by embracing him.

"Was he very precious to you? Asked Misu.

Shingyouji nodded in response. "He was my friend, he was my family. No he was more than that…. Why should he die? Why would sensei be in danger? I really don't understand what is power? What is status? Why should it need innocent blood be given?"

"Shingyouji, I know I don't have the right to say this but if Mouri is alive he would say… he will keep on telling you to live well, and he would thank you because he is very now, he would say for you to live happily." Shingyouji still cries all day, as the night pass he can't sleep and decide to walk out of the apartment still disturbed by his friend's death suddenly he was surprised to see the snow finally falls.

He looks at the sky and suddenly reminisce his time with Hideki.

"Foolish guy, are you happy that you can at last embrace the fire flower and go?" he asked him. He suddenly imagines Hideki beside him and smiled at him.

"Yes I am happy, for a simple guy like me haven't I lived pretty well?" Hideki answered him.

Shinyouji sadly looks at him. "Hey! Look at you sometimes you're dispirited." His fried commented.

"Hii-chan."

"Hey..is it possible that in a short time you missed me already?" he laughed at the young man.

"Are you really happy there?"

"Of course, I no longer need to fake my smile I am no longer a threat to Misu-senpai more importantly I can place that guy I love for three years in my heart as much as I want." He told him as he ruffles his hair.

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"sure."

"Even now do you think of me as your friend?"

"A friend… that's a good word to here."

"Please answer me."

"Of course, even in the future, even if I had only love you we will be friends forever. For my last wish smile for me because now you look ugly when you cried."

Shingyouji nodded and forced himself with a smile as he look again Hideki is no longer there with him.

The morning finally comes, everyone attended Hideki's funeral, Shingyouji who stayed in Misu's car as he bid last goodbye to his friend was approached by Misu.

"Arata-san I want to see your uncle please…"

"But…" "

"I know he was the one who started this but we can't hide these forever." Misu reluctantly agreed as they travel to his uncle's place where he is now just living a simple life, his wife welcomed him and the young man.

"He hasn't eat properly for almost a week now and I am worried." She told his nephew, Shingyouji who was listening approached her and took the tray himself before the older guy could stop him.

As he knocks on the door.

"I told you don't bother me." he said. Shingyouji went inside much to the elder guy's horror.

He ignored his reactions upon seeing him and placed the tray in his table.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"What right do I have to eat?" he answered back.

"So do you want to die?

"I… do you wish for me to die?" Misu's uncle questioned him

"No.. I hope for you to live." Shingyouji replied to him.

"You're lying! How would you like me to live, I once wanted you dead then how could you now want me to stay alive?"

"Although you're the one who brought me to my death, am I not now alive and well? Although there was a period of time where I resented you and even wanted you to die but because you were around Arata-san you can made him forget his problem."

"Just who are you trying to show a hypocritical face in front of? It would be better to yell at me and tell me to die whilst grabbing at my clothing with an unyielding grip, at least in this way I can kneel in front of you and beg for your forgiveness."

"Do you need my forgiveness? Fine I'll forgive you! For the sake of those who suffered torment because of you Arata-san and my family, for them I will happily forgive you, therefore please continue to live, please stay live and beg for forgiveness for yourself personally and personally endure your punishment." Shingyouji bravely commanded him picking the chopsticks and giving it to him.

The elder man breakdowns and cry as he took it.

"You were alive, for staying alive… Thank you."

"Then please give me a reason to say the same." He replied as the elder man began eating.

Misu went inside and was surprise seeing his uncle taking his food as he they left he called him and gave him an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Sugiyama, had sold our medicines illegally to the other company and the orphanage he planning to burn it down to get the profit and be careful he is planning to overthrow you in your place."

Thank you uncle, you don't need to worry now that I have everything in hand I have reasons to get rid of him. Misu smirked as he left the young man was curious suddenly he handed him an invitation.

"Party? Arata-san are you crazy you have time to enjoy with Hideki dead and sensei injured?"

"You'll go there tomorrow."

"What! I thought…"

"Change of plans… now we will see in this game who will be the hunter and who will be hunted…" Misu told him as they head back in Tokyo, with Shingyouji now worried for Misu's life who would be at stake if he failed.

* * *

With Hideki gone what would happen next? Now can they be able to defeat Sugiyama or they will be the one in danger. Will they live forever without any innocent people to be involved find out next chapter! PS sorry for the scenes I am not good in action since i have phobia of killing scene


End file.
